Dragon Ball A-Z
by Arcane Hurricane
Summary: Dragon Ball A-Z is Dragon Ball "After Z". This is my version of what happens after the last chapter of the Dragon Ball manga and the last episode of Dragon Ball Z. (Note: This was written/planned out prior to the announcement of 'Battle of the Gods' and does NOT include it as canon to the story, nor is it based on it in any way.)
1. Prologue

"Kakarott..." Vegeta uttered to himself, looking down at the one man he respected. The man he had once detested so much. But that was all in the past now, he had come to see that very same man as his best friend, his rival who he had come to admire and look up to just as everyone else had over the years.

After a few moments of tossing and turning in pain, Goku lay motionless in his bed.

'Even if he seems to have calmed down now. His ki is still behaving strangely.' Vegeta thought to himself as silence filled the room. Chi Chi looked at her husband with concern wondering what could have possibly happened to Goku, for him to be like this. She hadn't seen him in such a state since he had been afflicted with the lethal heart virus that the Trunks from the future had warned them about, but that had happened so many years ago. Chi Chi looked at her husband with tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh… Goku…" she sobbed as she buried her face in his chest.

Then it happened.

Vegeta's face became even more stern and serious than it usually was. "Woman... I need you to leave now." he said with a stern voice. He could sense the malice emanating from Goku. "Wha- Why? Just what the heck is going on Vegeta?" Chi Chi replied with alarm in her voice "You haven't told me a thing and now you just want me to leave? Why is my Goku even like this?" Chi Chi's frustration was growing more and more. Why was she, the one who cares more about Goku than anyone else, being kept in the dark about this? It was always like this… always.

"..."

Vegeta gave no reply. His face stayed as stern and serious as it had been, his eyes focused on Goku. Chi Chi's frustration was at its limit. She dashed towards Vegeta with far greater speed than a woman of her age should be capable of, with the intention of smacking him across the face with all her might. Then he'd acknowledge her presence for sure! The nerve of him to just ignore her like that... there's no way she'd let him get away with it!

Suddenly Goku sat up, slowly opening his eyes.

"...!"

To Vegeta's surprise, those weren't Kakarott's eyes. Not the Kakarott he knew. They were black with blood red irises and the malice he could sense emanating from Goku the entire time was now even more apparent. Vegeta had no idea what Goku would do next, but first and foremost, he had to keep the wife of the man he respected most safe. Even if it meant that he would have to keep her safe from that very same man himself. Just as Chi Chi was about to slap Vegeta across the face he shoved her aside and rushed Goku, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him through the wall.

"Raaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta roared as he powered up, transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 with ease, keeping a firm hold on Goku's throat as the golden aura of his ki exploded from within him, his incredible power causing the ground to rumble beneath them.

'I have to make sure this fight takes place as far away from here as possible.' Vegeta thought to himself as he threw Goku far off into the distance. Vegeta wasted no time as he followed in pursuit. But before he could reach Goku he heard the roar of a Super Saiyan ki so powerful that it blew him back forcing him to stop. The ground trembled and boulders arose as crimson lightning struck, shattering all it touched.

"You're... Vegeta." His voice was demonic as he spoke.

"K-Kakarott?" Vegeta was in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing before him, was his best friend and rival. His hair was long and wild, glowing an odd pale silver color. His eyes, black with blood red irises, his skin was as pale as if it were lifeless. Strange markings under his eyes made his face seem fiercer and demonic. The aura of his ki wasn't a glowing gold color, it was a pitch black color with blood red lightning flashing around him.

"C-could this be Super Saiyan 4?" Vegeta thought to himself, astounded. "No!" He exclaimed with resolve in both his voice and in his eyes. "Something like this can't possibly be the next level of Super Saiyan!" He clenched his fist as he raised it. "And you... you're NOT Kakarott! If I have to kill you to bring him back, then so be it!" Vegeta's Super Saiyan 3 ki roared as he spoke. "Don't you dare think I'll go easy on you!"

A sadistic smirk slowly formed on Goku's face as Vegeta spoke and he began to laugh demonically. His laughter sent chills down Vegeta's spine and for a moment, the Saiyan Prince's resolve faltered. Then, enraged at this mockery, he roared with rage. The aura of his Super Saiyan 3 ki exploded, surrounding him in a golden glow with azure lightning flashing around him as he dashed toward Goku. Vegeta cocked back his arm with the intention of smashing his fist into Goku's face. Goku dodged Vegeta's lightning fast punch with ease, sending his own counter-punch deep into Vegeta's stomach, punishing him for even daring to try to attack him.

"Guuhuackkk!" Blood spewed from Vegeta's mouth upon impact. Vegeta pulled back holding his stomach. The impact of Goku's blow had knocked the wind out of him. The Saiyan Prince gritted his teeth, trying to regain his composure.

"Is that all you've got? Prince of Saiyans." Goku scoffed.

Vegeta looked back at Goku, still holding his stomache in pain. Suddenly without warning, the Prince sent a devastating kick to the side of Goku's neck, causing him to stagger slightly, but it didn't cause nearly as much damage as the Saiyan Prince had hoped for. Goku had allowed the kick to come and Vegeta knew it. He had caught the kick with his neck, willingly taking the full blunt of Vegeta's kick just for the sake of mocking him. Goku smirked as he turned his head to look at Vegeta.

Vegeta kicked off of Goku's shoulder, flipping in the air to better position himself to throw a ki blast at Goku from point blank range. He flew further away distancing himself from Goku as he launched a barrage of ki blasts. Each of the blasts exploded upon impact, covering Goku in clouds of smoke, but Vegeta didn't need to see him to know his attacks hadn't been enough, he continued launching volley after volley of ki blasts.

"I'm not impressed Vegeta. Not in the least."

"…!"

Vegeta turned and there he was, Goku was directly behind him! He had appeared behind him instantaneously and in his frustration, Vegeta had failed to notice. The moment Vegeta turned to face Goku he was struck by the back of his forearm sending him crashing to the ground. The impact caused a deep crevasse to form in the ground. Vegeta recovered as quickly as he could, burst out of the crevasse with the intention of fighting back, but the moment he came out Goku appeared behind him sending a devastating kick to his side that sent him flying once again. Goku followed up while Vegeta was still in mid-air, appearing in front of him and catching him by the face with the palm of his hand. Holding onto Vegeta firmly by the face, he smashed him headfirst into the ground causing an enormous crater.

The impact caused Vegeta to lose consciousness and return to his base form, his golden hair reverting to its usual black color once more.

"I'd be disappointed, but I've come to expect only this much from you, Vegeta." Goku said as he let go of the Saiyan Prince. "You're pathetic." he said as he stomped on Vegeta's gut, smashing his stomach under his boot.

"GUUHACKKK!" Goku laughed demonically as blood spewed from Vegeta's mouth, stomping his foot down onto Vegeta's gut again. "UURAHHHGHHHH" Vegeta cried out in pain causing Goku to laugh demonically once more.

"As much as it amuses me to hear you cry out in pain. I'm going to end your pathetic existence now, Vegeta." Goku said as he gathered ki in the palm of his hand and pointed it at the defeated Saiyan Prince.

"KA…ME…"

"…Oh?" Goku smirked as he turned to face the large ki that was increasing far behind him.

"HA... ME…!"

It was Uub, Goku's very own pupil who had been waiting with Pan for the others to return. He had made sure Pan wouldn't follow him as he had recognized that the incredibly powerful, yet evil ki they could sense in battle with Vegeta belonged to her grandfather, Son Goku himself. Now he would have to stand against his very own master, he would try to use everything he had taught him in order to overcome him.

"HAAAA!" He shouted as he fired the azure colored beam at the very same man that had taught the technique to him. Goku deflected the beam easily, swatting it away with the back of his forearm causing it to explode in the distance, destroying mountains.

"Think you stand any more of a chance than he did?" Goku said with a sadistic smirk. "Well?" He gestured for Uub to come with a finger. "Let's see what you've got."

The Human reincarnation of Buu poised himself to power up. "Kaio-Ken… times 20!" He shouted as his ki exploded into a burning crimson aura. He dashed towards Goku with great speed, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which Goku dodged with ease.

Catching one of Uub's punches, Goku pulled him in with one arm as he elbowed him in the face with the other, causing him to bleed from his nose profusely. The impact would have sent Uub flying had his master let go of his arm but he had kept a firm grip on it and the jerking motion dislocated Uub's right arm. Uub groaned in pain as he fell to his knees before his master.

"Pathetic… even with the Kaio-Ken, you're nothing compared to the original." Goku said, as he let go of Uub's arm, allowing him to fall.

"Out of my sight." he said as Uub fell before him, kicking him square in the face just before he reached the ground. The impact sent Uub flying upward, unconscious.

Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere, Gohan appeared. Catching the unconscious Uub.

Kibitokai had brought everyone back from the Sacred World of the Kais. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo had all arrived. Goku turned to look at the others for a moment, then set his sights on Gohan who was still holding Uub. He smirked, he knew Gohan was the strongest among them, maybe even stronger than Vegeta. He couldn't wait to tear him apart.

Gohan was shocked, his father looked… like a monster, His ki was abnormal and beyond anything he had ever felt before. Even more fearsome than the Buu that had absorbed him years ago, and since then Gohan had only weakened. "Father!" Trunks shouted as he rushed to his father's side. Gohan looked down at him, and Vegeta who was lying broken and battered in the middle of a giant crater.

"Gohannn!" Shouted Piccolo, "What are you waiting for! You're the only one of us that could possibly stand a chance against him! That man there isn't your father! You know he'd never do this to Uub and Vegeta! You know he won't stop there, everyone is in danger, Pan, Videl, EVERYONE!" Goku smirked sadistically as Piccolo spoke, not once taking his eyes off of Gohan.

"You're right Piccolo." Gohan said, returning Goku's stare, looking straight into his father's eyes with determination as he descended to leave Uub with the others.

"Take care of him Kaioshin-sama"

"O-of course, Gohan" Kibitokai replied as Gohan turned to face his father once again.

"So then, are you ready yet? I'm anxious to see how you fare without me holding your hand for once." Goku said with a smirk. Gohan shuddered at his father's demonic voice, but hearing him speak that way only further convinced him that it was in fact, not his father. This was different from the time he had fought against Ginyu in his father's body on Namek years ago, but Gohan assured himself that he'd treat it the same as he had back then. He flew up to Goku's altitude, facing him.

"Alright then, let's go." he said as he assumed a fighting stance. Goku didn't speak, he simply put out his hand and gestured for Gohan to come with two fingers. He was offering Gohan the first move, and Gohan was more than happy to oblige.

He charged towards his father with his arm cocked back, seemingly with the intention of sending a devastating punch straight into his face, but he disappeared just before the blow should have struck. It was a feint! Gohan appeared behind Goku sending a devastating kick towards his neck, but it met with Goku's forearm instead, he had blocked it with ease! Gohan disappeared once again, reappearing on the opposite side turning his body to smash the back of his forearm into Goku's face. Goku caught him by the wrist and turned to knee him in the gut knocking the wind out of Gohan.

"Pathetic. After all this time you're still nothing without me guiding your every action." Goku said with a smirk.

"I can't let this happen" Gohan uttered to himself through gritted teeth, "I can't… I could never forgive myself if I let my own father destroy everything and everyone we hold dear. I HAVE to stop him! I HAVE TO!" Gohan's ki roared as his white aura surrounded him, he charged Goku once again and the two exchanged blows seemingly even matched.

"That's it Gohan, that's more like it! Get pissed! show me what you're really made of!" Goku laughed with excitement as he effortlessly kept up with the enraged Gohan.

"T-Trunks.." Vegeta barely managed to say, Trunks looked away from the fight and turned to his father, "I'm here Dad." "You... you have to help… Gohan." Trunks looked up and saw Gohan fighting with all he could against his own father. 'But… what could I possibly do...?' He thought to himself, regretting all the time he had taken it easy when he should have been getting stronger just in case… in case something like this ever came to happen.

Suddenly, he heard the roar of Super Saiyan ki next to him. Goten had transformed, he wasted no time as he rushed to his brother's aid, dashing toward Goku at full speed only to be easily swatted aside. Trunks gritted his teeth as he watched Goten, who he knew was his equal crash to the ground.

"Gotennn!" Gohan shouted as his brother reverted to his base form, his hair turning back into its usual black color.

"Pay attention you fool!" Goku exclaimed as he kneed Gohan square in the face, quickly following up as he turned his body positioning himself to drop his heel on Gohan. The impact of the kick sent Gohan plummeting into the ground just a short distance away from where his brother had landed.

"FINALLL FLASHHH!" Goku turned just as Trunks fired one of his father's greatest attacks. The beam caused a great explosion upon impact, but once the smoke had cleared, Goku was revealed to be completely unharmed. He had cancelled out the attack by merely putting out the palm of his hand.

"D-dammit…" Trunks uttered to himself. In no time at all Goku appeared before him, punching him in the gut. The impact of the blow caused Trunks to bowl over as he fell from the sky to the floor, his golden hair becoming lavendar as he reverted to his base form.

"Makankosappo!" Piccolo's attack was no more effective than Trunk's had been, he merely swatted it aside as if it were child's play, sending it off into the distance. Piccolo gritted his teeth in rage.

"Masenko…" his ki glowed as he gathered it in the palm of his hands.

"Stubborn aren't we?" Goku said with a smirk "I didn't expect you to fight so foolishly Piccolo."

'I have to buy enough time for Gohan to recover, he's our only hope, and this… it's all I can do for him right now!' Piccolo thought as he launched the attack with all his might. "HA!"

Goku's expression remained unchanged as the beam came at him with incredible speed. Still with the same sadistic smirk on his face, he dashed right into Piccolo's beam going through it as if it were nothing at all. Appearing on the opposite end of the beam, in front of Piccolo, Goku grabbed him by the wrists, crushing them and stopping the attack.

"GAH!" Piccolo cried out in pain, as Goku proceeded to spread his arms, leaving Piccolo's torso defenseless, turning slightly to the side, Goku sent a devastating kick to Piccolo's chest with great force. Goku kept a firm grip on Piccolo's wrists. The impact of the kick was so great that it caused Piccolo's arms to tear clean off.

"GHHARRRGHHH!" The Namek roared with pain as his purple blood spewed from where his arms had been. Gohan watched in disbelief as his mentor was blown away by his own father's attack. His horribly disfigured body skidded across the floor.

"PICCOLOOOO!" Gohan cried out in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Everyone else was on the ground, beaten, battered, and broken. Now only he remained. It was all up to him to right all that had just been wronged, and to prevent this from getting any worse. He knew this would only be the beginning... Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Uub, they would only be the beginning. Gohan turned to face Goku with tears in his eyes, and lightning flashing him.

"I won't let this go on any longer." Gohan's every word was filled with righteous anger. His ki exploded as he charged Goku once more. The Earth itself shook as the two exchanged blows, almost as if it were trembling in fear of the power of the two warriors.

Vegeta winced as he struggled to look up at the two of them. He knew he had to stand up, maybe together, he and Gohan would be able to stop him. The thought of Saiyan pride didn't even cross his mind. Vegeta still wanted to best Goku, but not in a fight to the death, not anymore, not like this. Right now all that mattered is getting Kakarott back to normal and preventing him from hurting anyone else. Vegeta clenched a fistful of the ground in the palm of his hand as he pushed himself upward trying to stand, but he was unable to do so. Falling back to the floor, he could only look on at the father and son doing battle far above him.

"D-dammit…" he uttered to himself with frustration as he prepared to try and pick himself up again.

Every blow created a shockwave felt throughout the entire world as they collided, blocked or not. Neither father nor son faltered one bit.

"Is this all you've got Gohan? Maybe I should kill Pan and Videl? Maybe then you'll be angered enough to pose some sort of challenge to me!" upon hearing this, Gohan lost it, throwing a barrage of lightning fast attacks, but he left himself completely defenseless. Goku smirked as he took advantage of this, dodging the imprecise attacks with ease as he positioned himself to attack. Then finally, he smashed his fist into Gohan's stomach, the impact caused a shockwave far greater than the other blows he had landed, showing that he had clearly been holding back. The ground rumbled and large rocks arose from the ground as the blow was struck. Blood spewed from Gohan's mouth as Goku focused his ki into the palm of his hand, allowing it to explode, piercing Gohan's torso and blowing him away.

Everyone still conscious watched in disbelief as Gohan's lifeless body fell to the floor, blood gushing from a great hole in the middle of his torso. It was the first time Gohan had ever been killed in battle, and it was by his father's own hand.

"No…! Gohan…" the distraught Kibitokai uttered to himself, he had put all of his faith in Gohan to stop Goku, now it really was completely hopeless.

"I'm disappointed Gohan, you should have easily been able to match me. Even that great rage of yours that made you appear nearly unstoppable against Cell years ago, was nothing but a let down. Even with all the power the old man gave you."

Vegeta watched in shock as Goku turned to look at the others. He had crushed them all mercilessly, his friends, his family, the people he had saved so many times before. They were all nothing more than insects to him now. He shifted his gaze, setting it on Goten and Trunks who were near each other.

"You two… you're both just pathetic, I can't even begin to tell you how disappointed I am with the two of you. You're nothing at all if apart, the way you two have to rely on each other is disgusting. And even if you combined, you'd still be nothing compared to me."

The two of them stirred a bit slowly regaining consciousness as if on cue. They had heard Goku's demonic voice and although they weren't fully able to comprehend his words at the time, they subconsciously wanted to prove him wrong.

Goku set his sights on Piccolo next, at least, what was left of him. "Piccolo, King Piccolo, Kami... I respected every form of you at one point as the greatest opponent I had ever faced. And now look at you… you were nothing more than a stepping stone on my path to greatness. It was foolish of me to expect any more from you than that."

"…and YOU!" Goku said as he turned to Uub, who was broken and unconscious next to Kibitokai. "I no longer have any interest in fighting a pathetic half-assed version of Buu!"

"In fact," he continued "I no longer have any interest in any of you whatsoever!" Goku flew up high into the sky as he spoke.

Vegeta staggered to his feet, looking upwards as Goku rose higher and higher. "I'm still standing, you bastard!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"You?" Goku laughed "You still think you stand a chance against me?"

Vegeta stood firm, but inside he himself knew it very well may be hopeless, but he had to try. There was no one else who could possibly stop Goku, if he didn't stop him now then who would?

"Ridiculous. If you had any sort of pride you'd just off yourself and save me the trouble. Either way you're all going to die along with this entire planet!" Goku said as he assumed the stance for the Kamehameha, positioning himself to fire it directly at the Earth!

"KA… ME…"

"SHIT!" Vegeta roared as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 assuming the stance for the Final Flash.

"Father!" Trunks cried out as he joined his father as a Super Saiyan.

"Trunks!" Goten exclaimed as he joined them, transforming into a Super Saiyan as well. "Let's do it, hurry!" The two young Super Saiyans set aside their differences for the sake of combining once again! Fusing to form Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, who joined Vegeta positioning himself in preparation to try and stop Goku's Kamehameha.

"HA… ME…!"

Goku's legendary attack that had saved them all so many times in the past was now ready to be fired for the sake of destroying the Earth itself!

"This can't be happening… how… how could it have come to this… ?" Kibitokai uttered to himself in shock at the horrible events that had just unfolded before his very eyes. "How... ?"

_Dragon Ball A-Z_

_This chapter serves as a prologue to the main story. Starting with the next chapter it will show how this all came to happen from a few years after the end of the original Dragon Ball manga/Dragon Ball Z anime. The next few chapters should answer a lot of the questions you may have after reading this._

_Special thanks to Salagir and Gogeta Jr. Their Dragon Ball Multiverse fan comic is what reignited the Dragon Ball Z fandom in me, and if you haven't read their comic yet, then check it out! Some real interesting ideas there._

_Also, if you're a fan of Bruce Faulconer or the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z's OST then you'll enjoy this song by M0rganstudios that inspired the Impure Super Saiyan/Evil Goku, I'd like to imagine that it'd be his theme music if this were ever adapted into anime(never gonna happen I know): _

_Youtube: "The Fifth Power" by M0rganstudios_

_Re-edited/reworded this chapter after noticing a considerable amount of mistakes hope you all enjoy the improvements made._  
_-Cane_


	2. Son Goku's Next Challenge! Part 1

_Son Goku's Next Challenge! Part 1_

"Vegeta!" Goku cried out as he held up the giant sphere filled with the hope of all of his friends and family, as well as everyone on Earth that had raised their hands. "Get out of there! If I throw this thing now it'll kill you too!"

Buu looked up, his eyes widening as he noticed the enormous ball of energy that had appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"Fool! Just throw it! Don't worry about me, just finish him now!" Vegeta shouted back, pounding the ground in frustration.

"GWAAGHHHH!" Buu cried out, interrupting the two Saiyans by throwing a massive ball of pink energy at Goku.

"…!"

The attack caught Goku by surprise as he narrowly managed to dodge it using the Instant Transmission technique.

"Oh no… he noticed!"

Suddenly, Goku noticed that Vegeta was gone, "Huh?" Goku looked slightly to his right, noticing Mister Satan, the mere human who had taken the credit for Gohan's victory over Cell years ago was carrying Vegeta over his shoulder to safety.

"Hurry up and throw it!" Satan yelled back at him as he ran as fast as he could.

"You did great Mister Satan! Now you really are the world's savior!" Goku said with a smile before he looked back down, fixing his sight on Buu who was gathering a massive amount of pink ki in his cupped hands, preparing to fire a Kamehameha.

"This is for you, Majin Buu! From everyone on Earth! Eat it and Die!" Goku shouted as he threw the Genki Dama downward with all his might. Buu wasted no time, countering with his pink Kamehameha, but the enormous ball of energy filled with the hopes of all the people that had raised their hands easily overpowered the pink monster's beam and negated it.

"GO!" Goku cried out as he pushed the ball with all of his might, but it was stopped.

"D-dammit! It won't go all the way!" Majin Buu had stopped it, with his bare hands the pink monster was starting to push it back with brute force!

"Come on… Just a bit more!"

"Dammit…" Vegeta uttered to himself "Kakarott doesn't have the strength to finish the job."

"W-what?" Satan replied even though Vegeta hadn't really been addressing him.

On the planet Namek, Dende who had been watching through the Kaioshin's crystal ball was in disbelief "How can this be? Even we put our energy into it, is it still not enough?" Even Enma and others in the afterlife had contributed to the enormous sphere of energy, but it was no use, not with Goku so exhausted. "Wait a minute!" Dende said as he realized that Porunga was still behind them waiting patiently. The enormous Namekian dragon had gotten just as caught up in watching the fight between Goku and the pink monster through the Kaioshin's crystal ball as everyone else.

The Genki Dama continued to be pushed back further and further, Majin Buu was taking control.

"I can't take much more of this!" Goku cried out. His body was nearly at its limit and soon the attack that he had launched himself would be blown back at him.

Suddenly he felt his strength return and just as he began to question how it could be possible, he heard a voice call out to him, "Goku!" Dende spoke to him telepathically with King Kai's help "We used the third wish to restore your strength!"

"Wow…" Goku sighed with relief "Thank you guys, wow." he said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. His golden aura surrounding him as he brought Majin Buu's advance to a halt with ease. He watched Majin Buu as he continued to do all he could to push back the giant sphere.

"You're really something. I wish we could fight again sometime, but without the Universe being at stake." Enma watched intently from the afterlife as Goku spoke, "If you're ever reborn as a good person, then I'd love to have a rematch. Until then… I'll be waiting for you, Majin Buu!" Goku put two fingers to his head as he spoke, bidding Majin Buu farewell as he used one hand to push the Genki Dama downward with great force.

Majin Buu was completely destroyed by the attack, leaving no trace behind. Not a piece of him was left. Goku controlled the sphere of energy, preventing it from destroying the Sacred World of the Kais, but regardless, it still left a great crevasse throughout the world, scarring it forever.

The very same attack that had saved the Universe itself, disturbed something which should never have been disturbed.

Cracks formed on a ancient seal in a forgotten tomb, far older than even the Old Kaioshin and the Zed Sword...

* * *

_14 years later…_

In a barren, mountainous region, two figures stand facing each other from a great distance.

"Master, is this the same place where you first met and fought Vegeta-sama?" Uub asked as he looked around, his eyes filled with wonder.

Since meeting Goku at the Budokai 4 years ago he had come to love hearing about the legendary battles Goku and his friends had fought.

"Hm? Honestly, I'm not really sure myself. I don't remember the scenery much, but the fight? Now that I'll never forget!" Goku replied with a smile. "This place'll be great for some sparring though, that's for sure!"

Uub nodded, tightening his belt. "Kay, I'm ready!" He said assuming a fighting stance much like Goku's.

Over the past 4 years Uub had changed a lot, both in strength and appearance. He had let his hair grow out, no longer sporting a Mohawk, rather it was styled to resemble Goku's naturally messy hairstyle as much as possible. He had trained under many different masters, not just Goku. Around his neck he wore a weighted scarf given to him by Piccolo, as well as weighted wristbands and shoes similar to Goku's. His gi was the same orange color of the Turtle school, given to him by Krillin who along with Tenshinhan and Yamcha, had reformed the unified Turtle/Crane Martial Arts School. Each of them had taught Uub a lot after Goku had taught Uub the basic fundamentals and had gone back to rigorously training himself.

The Unified Martial Arts school ran by Krillin and Tenshinhan had originally started as a money making scheme thought up by #18, for Krillin to make money off of his fighting skills so they could finally move out of Kame house. Yamcha was on board the moment he heard about the idea and Tenshinhan eventually had joined up with them in hopes of passing on his skills to a new generation. Their Martial Arts School became extremely popular after word got out that Mister Satan's very own granddaughter, Son Pan, was a star pupil of theirs. Even Bra had been forced to join the school by her father in an attempt to teach the spoiled girl some discipline. She had eventually agreed despite her lack of interest in fighting, most likely to avoid being grounded for ages by the Saiyan Prince. Marron, the daughter of Krillin and #18, had surprised everyone by showing great promise in martial arts and helps as an assistant instructor helping others get into the true martial arts. Master Roshi was honored as the greatest martial arts teacher in the world and for being the last living student of the renowned martial arts teacher who had once stopped King Piccolo, Mutaito.

So much had changed since the fight with Majin Buu, and the future of the Earth seemed like a bright one. Goku smiled cheerfully as that thought went through his mind.

"Hey!" Uub shouted "Pay attention." grinning as he formed a small sphere of energy in the palm of his hand.

"Oh? Is that Yamcha's technique?"

"Yep! Here goes! Sokidan!" Uub exclaimed as he threw the ball of energy towards Goku, who dodged it with ease. Goku took his eyes off of Uub for a moment to watch the ball of energy fly past him. Uub capitalized by closing in on Goku with incredible speed.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Uub shouted as he launched a barrage of lightning fast punches and palm strikes resembling the biting and clawing of a wolf, drawing Goku's attention by forcing him to dodge as the Sokidan drew closer to him from underground. Goku noticed Uub's legs were left vulnerable by the Wolf Fang Fist technique and he took advantage, tripping Uub with a sweeping kick as he ducked under one of Uub's punches.

Uub still had a back-up plan, the Sokidan emerged from underground shooting upward nearly hitting Goku square in the jaw as he narrowly dodged it. The attack had missed, but it had given Uub the opportunity he needed to regain his bearings and he followed up, flipping to position himself to fire two kikohas from each of his hands as he distanced himself from Goku who canceled out the attack with a one handed ki blast. Just then the Sokidan shot downward onto Goku from above. The attack exploded as it collided with the ground, but Goku had avoided the blast by going into the air.

"Kienzan!" Uub shouted from directly behind Goku.

"…!"

Goku had been left completely vulnerable to Uub's attack, or so he would have liked Uub to believe. He quickly put two fingers to his forehead, disappearing using the Instant Transmission technique, and reappearing behind Uub, sending a kick to Uub's back that sent him plummeting to the ground.

"Not bad Uub, you're really taking this seriously."

Uub got up and dusted himself off. "I know there's no way you would have let yourself get hit by something like that. I just wanted to show you what I can do!"

"In that case, I'd say we're done warming up!" Goku said with a smirk as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"I was thinking the same thing." Uub said with a smirk as well. Uub crossed his arms in front of him forming an x shape as he glowed eerily before divided in two. The two Uubs repeated the technique, dividing themselves to make 4 Uubs.

"Whoa! Tenshinhan's Fist of Four Bodies technique! Amazing Uub! When did you master that?"

The 4 Uubs smirked "Don't be so impressed just yet! There's more!" they all spoke in unison. The four of them positioned themselves to power up and in a synchronized voice they each shouted, "Kaio-Ken …times 4!"


	3. Son Goku's Next Challenge! Part 2

_Son Goku's Next Challenge! Part 2_

"Hey Goten." Trunks said, greeting his best friend.

"Hey…" Goten mumbled.

"What's with you? Why are you moping around in a place like this?" Trunks asked, looking around. They were at the top of a tall building that was under construction in Satan City.

Goten didn't give a reply. He merely put his hands in the pockets of his orange hoodie.

"Don't tell me" Trunks said with a smirk "It's a girl isn't it?" Goten nodded and looked away embarrassed.

"Ha ha! Geez! That's all? Well? What'd you do this time? Come on you can tell me!" Trunks said laughing.

"I didn't do anything this time. I took this girl really seriously but.." Goten replied stopping mid-sentence.

"But what?" Trunks asked perplexed.

"She… she called me a bum because I still live at home with my mom. And now she's dating some rich big shot prodigy that goes to some high class university while running a major corporation."

"Er…" Trunks suddenly had a terrible feeling about this, the reason he had come to find Goten was to tell him about this great girl he had recently met and started dating, but he matched the description Goten gave perfectly. Could it just have been a coincidence?

"The guy's supposedly a martial artist too, man I wanna put him in his place!" Goten said as he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.

Trunks gulped.

"I feel a heck of a lot better after venting that out. Thanks, Trunks." Goten said as he turned to face Trunks.

"U-uh, no problem Goten..." Trunks replied scratching the back of his head nervously with a forced smile on his face.  
"So, what's up? Knowing you, you're here to brag about some new girl you're seeing."  
"U-um, actually… yeah, but I don't think it's such a good idea, with you still dealing with your break-up and all." Trunks replied nervously.  
"Oh, come on! Just tell me about her already!" Trunks became more and more nervous as Goten continued to push the subject.  
"Ha ha! Come on Trunks don't get all shy now!" Goten shouted as he put his arm around his best friend's neck giving him a noogie.  
"Cut that out Goten!" Trunks shouted, not noticing his cell phone falling from his coat pocket to the floor.

"Oh, sorry Trunks." Goten said as he bent down to one knee to pick the phone up off the floor, hoping he hadn't damaged it.

He was just about to hand it to Trunks when the phone rang in his hands. On a whim, Goten looked at the phone to see who was calling before handing it back to his friend. "_Call from Valese_" is what was shown on the small screen of the Capsule Corp. brand cell phone.

No words were exchanged between the two young half-Saiyans. There would have been complete silence had it not been for the phone continuing to ring.

"Here." Goten said handing Trunks the phone without even looking at him. "You have a call."

Trunks took the phone from his hand cautiously. He could easily guess what had just happened and he didn't know what Goten would do next. But Goten simply turned and left before Trunks had a chance to say anything. The white aura of his ki surrounding him as he flew away with incredible speed.

* * *

In a very high class private school in Satan City, little 8 year old Son Pan could sense the fight between her grandfather and Uub escalating. Little Pan wore her hair much like her mother had when Gohan first met her. Her clothes were the uniform of the private school she attended. Being the daughter of a scholar like Gohan, she had been brought up to excel in school. Her grade far exceeding what a girl her age should be at, but her personal interests were more like her grandfather's than that of her father.

She looked out the window next to her desk, wishing she could join her grandpa and Uub. She couldn't wait till class was over so that she could fly to her grandpa as fast as she could. She clenched her fists in anticipation. Closing her eyes, she tried to sense everything that happened in the fight, focusing as hard as she could.

"Is everything ok, Son Pan?" the instructor asked. Pan opened her eyes as she heard her name called, noticing that all the other students were watching her, some laughing.

"Uhm, yes! Everything's fine" she replied with an embarrassed smile.

* * *

In the reformed martial arts school of Mutaito on Papaya Island. Krillin and the others couldn't help but notice the fight between Goku and Uub.

"Ha ha, Goku and Uub are at it again!" Krillin said with a smile.

"Uub is really progressing at an incredible rate" Tenshinhan said, astounded.

"Yeah, that kid's really leaving us in the dust." laughed Yamcha "He really reminds me a lot of how Goku used to be as a kid."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Krillin said nodding "He's already the strongest human and he's just a kid!"

Marron could sense the fight as well. She was completely amazed at how powerful Goku and Uub were, and she knew that they would only continue to get even stronger. She suddenly felt a sense of hopelessness, knowing she'd never be able to be so strong. It was something each of the masters in the room with her had come to accept for themselves in the past.

The limits of the human race.

But Uub was different, he was special. For a moment she wondered, why couldn't she have been born with such an incredible potential as well?

"Marron" Roshi said in a tone of concern that was uncharacteristic of the usually carefree lecherous old man "You seem troubled."  
"No master, it's nothing" she said with a forced smile.  
"Very well then, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me. You're my favorite pupil after all." these words seemed uncharacteristically warm for Roshi.

"Thank you master" Marron said, bowing.

"Eh heh heh" Roshi laughed to himself as he looked down Marron's shirt as she bowed. "You know, you seem tense, how bout I massage your chest a bit?"

"Ugh!" Marron groaned in disgust.

_THWACK!_

In no time at all Roshi was sent to the floor by a powerful smack across the face.

* * *

On the Sacred World of the Kais, Kibitokai and the old Kaioshin watched the fight between Goku and Uub through their crystal ball.

"It really is amazing to see the power of Buu inside of that good natured Earth boy isn't it?" the old Kaioshin asked. "Yes, I was strongly against Enma reincarnating a monster like Buu, even if it was with a purified soul." Kibitokai said in a stern tone "But under Goku's guidance, I have no doubt that Buu's power will be used for the sake of protecting this universe should anything ever threaten it again."  
"Yes, the future definitely looks bright for that little blue planet." the old Kai nodded.

Just then, the two Kaioshins heard a massive explosion in the distance. A large portion of the Sacred World of the Kais was reduced to a giant crater. The two gods trembled at the fearsome power they sensed.

Something terrible had awakened after a slumber lasting eons upon eons of time.

* * *

_I apologize for the long wait for this chapter and the lack of fighting. I hope to pick up the pace for the following chapters. A lot of the questions asked in the reviews will be answered eventually in the story, but I do want to address some of the questions asked._

**_Q: what about Gotenks ? He should be stronger than he is in canon since he got older and they both most likely trained (at least somewhat) , making SSJ3 Gotenks stronger than Gohan ._**  
_A:Goten and Trunks were shown to have been slacking off in their training at the end of the manga/DBZ anime. Since Gohan weakened due to the fact that he didn't maintain his training over the 7 year gap between the Cell and Buu arcs, I can assume the same happened for Goten and Trunks. However since they most likely did at least a little more training than Gohan did during that time(I'd imagine Goku and Vegeta forced them to at times), their power level should be about the same as it was during the Buu arc or only a bit higher._

**_Q: I guess next part will exposite in answer to Kibitokai? Really liked the reversal of Goku and Vegeta's first fight at the end of the chapter._**  
_A: The question Kibitokai asks is also supposed to represent the question the readers themselves would have after reading the prologue, so yes, you're exactly right about that. I'm glad you noticed the homage paid to the original fight between Goku and Vegeta!_

**_Q: I'm particularly interested to see exactly what this new form is, and how it is capable of effortlessly dispatching SSj3 Vegeta and Mystic/Ultimate Gohan._**  
_A: Vegeta hinted as to what the new form Goku took might be. _

**_Q: Who is currently controlling Goku, and why?_**  
_A: Who's to say anyone is controlling Goku?_

**_Q: When Goku returns to his senses, will he be able to tap into this power again? What opponent could produce a need for such power?_**  
_A: You'll have to wait and see about that. As for what opponent could produce a need for such power, Buu was an enemy from the distant past that even the Gods feared. I can imagine there being more than one great threat such as that having existed at one time. And who knows, if Gero could create monsters greater than Frieza, who's to say there aren't other terrifying threats being created in the Universe?_

_I hope you all look forward to and enjoy the first major villain of Dragon Ball A-Z_

_ next chapter!  
-Cane  
_


	4. Son Goku's Next Challenge! Part 3

_Son Goku's Next Challenge! Part 3_

"What the-! What was that just now?" Goku exclaimed, looking off into the sky as if he'd noticed something.

"Huh?" Uub said as he brought himself and his clones to a sudden halt.

"Something's wrong." Goku's voice was stern as he spoke "On Kaioshin's world something terribly powerful is there!"

"Goku!" King Kai spoke to Goku suddenly through telepathy.  
"I know Kaiou-sama, I'm on my way!" Goku replied, putting two fingers to his forehead.  
"Wait master!" Uub cried out "You can't just go alone! Take me with you!"

Goku turned to face Uub with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry Uub, you're just... not ready yet."  
"B-but.." Uub started "Sorry Uub, I really can't waste anymore time. I have to go." Goku looked away as he focused on the strange ki that had appeared seemingly from nowhere on the Sacred of the Kais and disappeared, leaving Uub alone.

Uub helplessly watched as his mentor disappeared, leaving him all alone. What was he supposed to do now? Just sit around and wait? With his head slumped, he looked down at the ground as he came to a realization. Although his master hadn't said it directly, he knew he would have been useless had he gone with him. He'd have been nothing but a burden to him, like a helpless child. Uub clenched his fists,

"Dammit… if only… if only I was stronger…"

* * *

Kibitokai and the old Kaioshin were in disbelief, how could they have missed something this powerful arrive on their sacred planet? With a blue flash, the being that had destroyed a large portion of the sacred world appeared before the two Gods in an instant.

"T-that was Kai Kai! The instantaneous movement technique!" Kibitokai exclaimed "But only Shin-Jin have ever been allowed to learn the instantaneous movement technique!" Kibitokai continued, staring at the being standing before him with a stern face. He was unable to read his mind!

"You…" the being spoke with a distorted, demonic voice "You two are different from the Gods I remember."

"W-who are you?" the old Kaioshin asked, cowering behind Kibitokai.

The man standing before the two Gods seemed to tower over them. His skin was as pale as that of a lifeless human being. His eyes were pitch black with glowing pale blue irises. Strange black markings under his eyes made his face look fiercer and more demonic. The markings seemed to stream down his cheeks from his eyes as if they were tears. His long, wild hair reached past his lower back and glowed an odd pale silver color. On his temples were two shiny black horns, that pointed outward not unlike the horns of a bull. His ears were pointy and he wore broken traditional Shin-Jin earrings that looked similar to Potarra earrings. His clothes were ragged and torn as if he'd been through a great battle. Nothing covered his muscular torso and around around his waist, he wore a ragged traditional Shin-Jin sash that was a faded orange color.

"You're a Shin-Jin!" The old Kai shouted in disbelief.

"It seems I have been forgotten over time." the mysterious Shin-Jin said, turning around just as Goku appeared just behind him.

"Goku!" Kibitokai exclaimed.

"Thank goodness" sighed the old Kaioshin

"So," Goku said looking at the destruction in the distance and then setting his sights back on the mysterious Shin-Jin "You're the one causing trouble around here, huh?"

"You're the new errand boy to the Gods? Seems things never change."

"Just… who exactly are you?" Goku asked, perplexed.

"I am… Ca-Yin. Hero of the Universe. Champion of the Gods themselves."

The two Gods looked at each other, perplexed. Neither had ever heard of him.

"Ca-Yin, huh? Well, my name's Goku. Now, if you're really some hero then you'd better start explaining why you're blowing up Kaioshin's planet!" Goku sternly looked the once legendary Shin-Jin in the eyes, demanding an explanation.

"Or...?" Ca-Yin asked smugly as a smirk formed on his demonic looking face.

Goku gritted his teeth, he could sense the malice emanating off the Shin-Jin standing before him.

"Know this, I am through with being an errand boy for the Gods! Such pitiful creatures think they can rule over me? My power far exceeds theirs!" Ca-Yin roared as he powered up blowing Goku and the two Gods away. His ki exploding around him in a black colored aura with pale blue lightning flashing around him.

"I am the one who should rule this Universe! Not them! ME!" he shouted, his voice booming throughout the entire sacred world as his ki exploded once more with even greater force. The ground trembled as boulders rose and the skies of the sacred world became dark. Lightning struck, shattering the rising boulders into millions of pieces.

"Kaioshin! Old timer! Get outta here! I'll handle this guy!" Goku shouted out to the two Gods, who though far away, could barely stand in the violent winds produced by the legendary Shin-Jin's ki.

"Okay Goku, we're counting on you!" Kibitokai shouted back as he grabbed hold of the old Kaioshin. With one last look at Goku, who gave him a thumbs up, he disappeared together with the old Kaioshin.

Goku turned back to face the incredibly powerful being with a smirk. His power was incredible, Goku hadn't been this excited in a long time.

* * *

In outer space, Vegeta had sensed Goku's ki disappear from the Earth. "What is that Kakarott up to?"

He had been following the battle between Goku and Uub as he took a break from his training. He had come to find that training his Super Saiyan 3 form on barren, lifeless planets was far better than training on Earth as he didn't have to worry about making sure he didn't destroy the entire planet itself, killing countless people.

Even from outer space, he had come to enjoy watching over Uub's progress. Uub had come to Vegeta before asking to train under him, but the Saiyan Prince's training methods had scared him off soon after. Since then however, Uub had managed to pique the Saiyan Prince's interest.

"…!"

Suddenly Vegeta sensed the terrifying power increase on the Sacred World of the Kais.

"That's... that Kaioshin's world." Vegeta uttered to himself "So, they've come to Kakarott for help again..." the Saiyan Prince groaned.

"Computer." Vegeta said, standing up as he looked out of the window of his Capsule Corp. space-craft in the direction of the massive ki. With a determined look on his face, he continued giving his command.

"Take me back to the Earth, NOW!"

* * *

_Shin-Jin is the race of all Kais. Each born with the potential to become a Kai(like King Kai, who taught Goku the Kaio-Ken technique) while Kaioshin are born from the extremely rare Golden fruit of a Kaiju Tree. Reference the "Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide"._

_Ca-Yin(pronounced: cah-yeen) was originally supposed to be named "Ca-Jin", meant to be pronounced the same way in a sort of Spanish-esque way, but I thought this might be confused with the word "Cajun"_

_You all should know that I consider myself very bad at coming up with original names, but I wanted his name to be strange and outlandish since he comes from ages before even the old Kaioshin's time. Regardless of his odd name, I hope you all enjoyed the introduction of the first major villain of Dragon Ball A-Z and that you look forward to the upcoming fight between him and Goku next chapter!  
-Cane  
_


	5. Legends Clash Part 1

A hero selflessly sacrifices himself for the sake of saving the entire Universe. Saving the Gods themselves. Becoming a legend among legends. Despite all this somehow... his legend faded with time.

Until one day, the legend was reawakened.

A low class Saiyan child is sent to a distant planet with what was considered to be a menial purpose. Even when faced with insurmountable odds, he overcomes every adversary he faces. He surpasses the greatest warriors in the Universe, overthrowing a tyrant and achieving a legendary power not seen for a thousand years. Even once his life ended, he was able to guide his son's hand, allowing him to defeat an artificial monster created as the amalgamation of the greatest warriors in the Universe. The Gods themselves would eventually come to him for help, granting him a new life for the sake of vanquishing an ancient monster that had murdered Gods, a monster they had feared for ages who threatened the entire Universe including the afterlife itself.

A low class Saiyan child, who despite all odds became a hero and earned the admiration and respect of everyone around him, including the Gods themselves.

_Legends Clash Part 1_

* * *

Golden light swirled around Goku as he effortlessly transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, the golden aura of his ki exploding around him as he transformed into his greatest form yet. His power, far greater than it had been during his fights with Majin Buu, wasn't enough to impress Ca-Yin.

"So they've left you to fight me …alone." Ca-Yin said smugly with a demonic chuckle "Tell me, why do you serve such pathetic Gods when your power is far greater than theirs?"

"Eh? I don't really consider myself their servant. They're my friends, and I'm not gonna let you hurt them!" Goku answered with a stern voice.

Ca-Yin couldn't contain his demonic laughter upon hearing the Saiyan's response. "Friends? Ridiculous. Should you ever be seen as a threat to them, these so called friends of yours would end your very existence if they could."

"Should I ever become a threat to everyone then I'd gladly sacrifice myself for them!" Goku exclaimed, assuming a fighting stance.

"I see... You're as hopeless as I was. But I've been given a second chance to correct my mistakes!" Ca-Yin spoke as he assumed a fighting stance as well "…you however, will get no such thing! You'll die here and now!" Ca-Yin shouted as he charged Goku.

"Che! We'll see about that!" Goku responded with a smirk as he braced himself, preparing to exchange blows with the mighty Shin-Jin.

Ca-Yin charged at Goku, cocking his arm back, but just as he entered within punching range of the Saiyan, his ki skyrocketed, the aura of his ki exploding around him in an incredible spectacle of azure lightning and an odd blue-ish black glow. Both his speed and strength multiplied greatly.

Goku wasn't able to notice the sudden increase fast enough to dodge. His eyes widened in surprise as he barely managed to shield himself from the blunt of the blow with his forearms. The impact caused a shockwave great enough to cause a crater to form where the Saiyan had stood. Goku was sent flying through a mountainous region of the sacred world. "Was that… Kaio-ken just now?" the Saiyan pondered as he plowed through mountains trying to regain his bearings.

The mighty Shin-Jin followed up using Instantaneous Movement to appear directly behind Goku with a blueish glow. In each of his hands, Ca-Yin had formed enormous black spheres of energy surging with azure lightning. As he appeared, slamming the spheres together in front of himself, he shouted,"Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou!" The beam of black ki easily destroyed the entire mountainous region that Goku had just been blown through, shooting beyond surface of the sacred planet and off into outer space.

Ca-Yin gazed in silence for a moment at the devastation his power had brought to the sacred world of the Gods he had come to detest so much.

"So, you have a teleportation technique as well." the mighty Shin-jin spoke with a smirk, turning just as Goku reappeared behind him with ki spiraling to form a sphere of azure light in his cupped hands. "Kame... hame... HA!" Goku shouted as he fired his beam at Ca-Yin from point-blank range. Ca-Yin shielded himself with his forearms as the beam blew him back a great distance.

"Raaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The mighty Shin-jin roared as his ki sky-rocketed once more, forming a protective shield in the form of a black ball of aura that completely negated Goku's Kamehameha.

"Incredible. You were able to match the destructive power of my Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou with your beam. Yet... you're still holding back a great deal of power aren't you?"

Goku merely smirked as the mighty Shin-jin spoke.

"Indeed. You should be honored. No one in my time was as powerful as you." Ca-Yin poised himself to power up as he continued "However, I have felt the full depths of your power and I can tell you now, it won't be enough to defeat ME!" shouting the last word of his sentence, Ca-Yin's ki exploded once again into a blueish black aura, azure lightning striking all around him. "KAIO-KEN!" he roared as he charged Goku once again at an unfathomable speed.

"How can this guy know the Kaio-ken technique?" Goku uttered to himself, the golden aura of his ki exploding around him as he powered up in preparation to exchange blows with Ca-Yin once more.

The Saiyan hero from Earth blocked the initial blow with his forearm, the shockwave of the impact caused boulders to rise from the ground around him. Ca-Yin followed up, utilizing his incredible speed to circle around Goku repeatedly, attacking him from all directions. The boulders that arose upon each impact, shattered into millions of pieces with the next. Goku was able to keep up with the mighty Shin-jin's incredible speed to some extent as he blocked some of the Shin-jin's mighty blows, but he knew he couldn't take much more of this. Putting two fingers to his forehead, Goku disappeared just as Ca-Yin who continued to circle around him, was about to strike again from a new direction.

Goku reappeared slightly to the left of where he had been. Taking advantage of his new position, Goku used the speed of the Shin-jin against him, smashing his fist into his gut. Ca-Yin's own inertia added onto Goku's incredible strength caught the mighty Shin-jin off guard, causing him to bowl over in pain.

Goku wasted no time as he turned to position himself to send Ca-Yin flying with a devastating side kick to his mid-section. Goku continued the on the attack, using the Instant Transmission technique to appear beside Ca-Yin as he ricocheted off the ground, sending a devastating kick to his ribs that sent him flying upwards. Using the Instant Transmission technique once again, the Saiyan appeared just above the legendary Shin-jin, hammering him down toward the ground with both arms. Using the Instant Transmission technique once more, Goku reappeared where Ca-Yin was to land, bending his knees as he prepared his next attack.

Focusing his powerful ki into his right fist, the mighty Super Saiyan 3 roared "DRAGON FIST!" Launching himself off the ground, Goku threw a devastating punch that erupted into a mighty, wrathful dragon made of the golden aura of Goku's incredibly powerful ki. In no time at all the wrathful dragon ensnared Ca-Yin in its jaws, snapping them tight, erupting shortly after into an explosion of fiery golden ki.

Goku emerged from the smoke caused by his mighty attack. His Dragon Fist was a technique that was far more concentrated than a beam like the Kamehameha. He didn't expect his opponent to be able to recover from such an attack anytime soon.

Goku watched as the smoke cleared, revealing that Ca-Yin was still very much alive. But the legendary Shin-jin had taken considerable damage.

"That technique was incredible..." Ca-Yin said, panting, "Truly you must be completely unmatched in this time. In both skill and strength." Ca-Yin smirked "You certainly are a worthy opponent!"

The mighty Shin-jin positioned himself to power up, the aura of his ki exploding around him as he roared, "SUPER KAIO-KEN!"

The Sacred World trembled in fear of the incredible power of the legendary Shin-jin hero.


	6. Legends Clash Part 2

_Legends Clash Part 2_

Traveling through time and space, Kibitokai and the old Kaioshin escaped from their sacred world. The destination of the two Gods; the blue planet Son Goku and his friends called home, Earth.

The two Gods appeared in the middle of a vast ocean and the old Kaioshin fell in. "IDIOT!" the old Kaioshin called out gasping for air as he struggled to stay afloat "Don't just stay up there looking around! Help me out of this water!" "AH!" Kibitokai had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the old Kaioshin fall and he rushed to help him out of the water. "Sorry Venerable Elder, sir!" Kibitokai apologized as he rushed to pull the old Kaioshin out of the ocean. "You incompetent brat! Now I'm soaking wet!" the old Kaioshin shouted.

As Kibitokai continued to apologize profusely the old Kaioshin looked around. "Where the heck are we anyway? Is this the Earth?" "Yes ancestor. We should seek out Gohan as soon as possible! Goku may need his help!" the old Kaioshin nodded and the two Gods flew off in the direction of Mt. Paozu.

* * *

Vegeta's Capsule Corporation space craft burned red as it passed through the Earth's atmosphere.

The Saiyan Prince sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was taking a moment to reflect on the first time he had arrived on the Earth. It had happened so many years ago, it felt like it had all happened an entire lifetime ago. Back then, his purpose for coming to Earth had been for the sake of achieving immortality through the dragon balls. But his life had forever been changed on that fateful day that he met Goku and his friends. Vegeta smiled as he thought about how much he had changed since then.

"Computer." the Saiyan Prince said, opening his eyes and standing up as he continued verbalizing his command, "Continue on your course to West City on autopilot."

Vegeta opened the hatch, allowing the incredible winds to blow freely inside the Capsule Corporation space craft. "Should Kakarott need help with whatever the hell it is that he's up against… then I'm sure those damn Kais will go to Gohan for help before they ever come to me!" the Saiyan Prince clenched his fists as the winds continued to blow through his hair.

"Just wait until you see what I'm capable of now Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted with a smirk as he took off, flying in the direction of Mt. Paozu.

* * *

Son Gohan was in his home office, sitting at his desk when he suddenly felt the incredible ki that appeared as if from nowhere on the Sacred World of the Kais.

Gohan's incredible power had greatly faded with time as he had long since given up fighting and even being "The Great Saiyaman" for the sake of his studies and eventually, starting a family of his own. During the long era of peace following the battles with Majin Buu, he hadn't been forced to use his incredible power again. He had finally been free to grow to become a Scholar just as his mother had wanted. He had also started a family with Videl and was trying to be the father he wished Goku could have been for him, had it not been for all that had happened during his childhood.

Gohan had given up on being the strongest in the Universe for the sake of his family.

Gohan stood up at his desk in awe of the incredible power he could sense all the way from the distant world. His half-Saiyan blood boiled. Other than sparring matches with Pan and the rare match against his father, he hadn't had the opportunity for a great fight in a long time. "Whatever's going on I'm sure Dad is already there..." Gohan uttered to himself clenching his fists "…but just in case!" a goofy smile formed on Gohan's face as he changed out of his suit, for the sake of putting on a blue fighting gi.

Videl walked in just as Gohan began to tie his red belt around his waist. "Uhm, Gohan?"

"Oh! Videl I uh-…" Gohan embarrassedly scratched the back of his head as he struggled to find the right words to explain himself. He knew Videl wasn't a big fan of Goku and Vegeta's obsession with fighting. After talking to Chi Chi and Bulma, she definitely didn't want Gohan to turn out like either of them.

"I'm gonna go pick up Pan from school now. And Goten's here to see you. I guess you two are going to do some sparring?"  
"Well…" Gohan started.  
"Okay, you two have fun." Videl interrupted as she turned to leave.  
"Phew, not sure how I would have explained what's going on to her since I don't know much about it myself. Guess I'll still have to eventually though." Gohan uttered to himself, scratching his head as he walked out of his office to meet Goten who was sitting on a couch in the living room.

"Gohan... I…" Goten started when a knock at the door interrupted him. "Hang on a sec Goten, Videl probably just forgot something." as Gohan was about to open the door he sensed two familiar kis.

"Kaioshin-sama and the old Kaioshin!" Gohan exclaimed as he opened the door to see Kibitokai and a soggy dripping old Kaioshin. "Gohan! It's terrible! Your father is on our sacred world fighting someone terrifyingly powerful on his own!"

Goten had a look of surprise on his face. He wasn't as adept at sensing ki and couldn't sense his father's battle with Ca-Yin considering how far from the Earth it was taking place. "You there!" the old Kaioshin shouted, gesturing in Goten's direction "M-me?" Goten asked pointing at himself with a perplexed look on his face. "Yes you! Don't just sit around! Get an old man a towel for crying out loud!"

'Che! This old fart thinks he can just come in and start orde-' "I can read minds you no good little brat!" the old Kaioshin shouted in Goten's face interrupting his thoughts. "F-fine!" the surprised young half Saiyan replied, giving in to the old Kaioshin's demand.

As Goten reluctantly went off in search for a towel for the old Kaioshin, Kibitokai continued to explain the situation to Gohan. "I'm afraid your father's opponent this time is far stronger than Majin Buu..." Gohan nodded "Then again, my father is far stronger than he was back when he fought Buu. I'm sure he's stronger than I am, but I agree with you Kaioshin-sama. We should gather as many of us as we can just in case."

"Agreed." Piccolo added.

"Piccolo?" Gohan was surprised to hear his mentor's voice and peeked his head out of the doorway to see that the Namekian was just outside, leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed.

"I couldn't help but overhear everything." Piccolo said as he approached his former student and the others. "I could ask King Kai to contact Vegeta and Trunks telepathically."

Goten was wrapping the old Kaioshin in a towel when the sound of Trunks's name caused him to let out a barely audible groan. The old Kaioshin looked up at the young half Saiyan, surprised at the thoughts that had crossed his mind at the mention of the friend he had combined with to fight Majin Buu many years ago.

"Then again," The wise Namekian continued, turning to look up at the sky with a smirk "It looks like we won't need to ask King Kai to contact Vegeta."

Needing no invitation, the Saiyan Prince had already arrived. Vegeta landed before Gohan and the others with his arms crossed and his usual stern looking expression on his face. "You." Vegeta said, pointing a finger to Kibitokai "Take me to where Kakarott is NOW!"

"Not so fast Vegeta." said Piccolo, interrupting the Saiyan Prince's demands "We need to find Trunks first, Gotenks would be a great help in this battle. I've seen what he could do when he was only a child, I'm hoping he's improved greatly since then."

"Hmph! You'll be VERY disappointed, but if you want Trunks? Fine. That can be arranged!"

Without another word the Saiyan Prince took off in the direction of Satan City, the blueish white aura of his ki surrounding him as he took off with enough force to blow back the old Kaioshin.

"There he goes…" sighed Gohan.

"GAH! Don't any of these brats around here have any respect?" The old Kaioshin shouted in frustration as he picked himself up.

"There's still one last person other than Trunks we should ask to come with us." Piccolo started.

"Huh?" Gohan and Goten spoke almost in unison "Who?"

"I'm not too fond of this, but… he really would make a fine addition to our team..." Kibitokai replied having read Piccolo's thoughts.

"You don't mean…" Goten started with a perplexed look on his face "Buu…?" Gohan said, finishing his younger brother's sentence.

"Yes." Piccolo replied with a very serious tone "That's exactly who I meant."

* * *

Enormous cracks formed throughout the Sacred World of the Kais. The once lavender colored sky now appeared dark as Ca-Yin, the Legendary Shin-jin hero, continued to power up with a demonic roar. Goku stood in awe of the incredible power as the ground around him shattered and levitated upward towards the mighty Shin-jin, only to be shattered before getting anywhere near him by the massive sphere of pitch black energy surrounding him.

"This is bad! At this rate he'll destroy the whole planet!" A golden aura exploded around Goku as he clenched his fists, powering up as well "I have to put an end to this right now!"

Goku charged at Ca-Yin smashing through the floating pieces of the sacred world with ease, his lightning-esque aura shattering the rocks into pieces as he continued to charge in through the sphere of black aura surrounding Ca-Yin.

"Raaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Goku shouted as he threw a devastating punch into Ca-Yin's face. Blue flashes of lightning formed in between the Saiyan's fist and the Shin-jin's face, shielding him from the impact of the blow. "Uuuurghhhhh!" Goku continued struggling as he tried to push his fist through the protective barrier of blue flashes.

"Is that all?" Ca-Yin asked smugly as he turned his head to face Goku, pushing his fist back with his cheek. Goku's eyes widened in surprise as Ca-Yin's forearm smashed into his face sending him flying.

Flipping himself in mid air in an attempt to regain his bearings, Goku put two fingers to his forehead using the Instant Transmission technique hoping to give himself an advantageous position to counterattack. But as Goku slipped into a dimension existing in between space and time, his eyes widened in shock as he noticed that Ca-Yin had followed him using the Instantaneous Movement technique!

With his superior speed, Ca-Yin instantly closed the gap between himself and Goku, grabbing him by the face with the palm of his hand and smashing him through the walls of the timeless dimension causing them to shatter and return them both back to the realm where time exists. Keeping a firm hold on Goku, Ca-Yin smashed his knee into the Saiyan's gut. Blood spewed from Goku's mouth upon the impact, the pain of the blow was felt throughout his entire body.

Ca-Yin continued to keep a firm grip on Goku, holding him up from his face as his body went limp. The legendary Shin-jin hero charged a small sphere of black ki surrounded by blue flashes of lightning in his other hand. Ca-Yin let go of Goku just as he smashed the ball of energy into the defenseless Saiyan's gut. The small ball of energy carried the defenseless Goku higher into the air as Ca-Yin charged another sphere of black energy in his other hand. Ca-Yin launched the other ball of energy with great force, guiding it toward the other. The two balls of black energy erupted into a massive explosion upon impact with each other, blowing Goku away.

* * *

Back on Earth, Vegeta could sense the sudden increase in Ca-Yin's strength.

"Daaammiiittt!" Vegeta angrily uttered to himself as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, greatly increasing his speed as he rushed toward Satan City, where he could sense his son was.

* * *

Trunks sat alone in a café wearing his university's uniform, a black coat with an indigo colored tie. The young half Saiyan was reflecting on what had transpired earlier with Goten. He had decided it would be for the best to end it now with Valese before things got anymore out of hand. The two of them were supposed to meet a this café but Valese had already kept him waiting for 20 minutes passed the time they had set.

Trunks sighed as he sipped his coffee. He really hated to do this but he had to. He would never have hooked up with Valese had he known she was Goten's ex. Goten was like a brother to him, he had been his best friend all his life. Heck, they had combined bodies to form ''Gotenks'' so many times that they had even begun to see each other as extensions of themselves. Regardless, Trunks was unsure if things would ever be the same between him and Goten.

"I have to talk to Goten again as soon as possible once this is all cleared up," Trunks sighed to himself "But what do I even say to him?" Trunks lowered his head, resting it upon the table in front of him.

"Hey you."

"Valese?" Trunks said, lifting his head from the table to look up at the familiar, overly sweet voice.  
"Yep. Sorry for being a bit late. I hope you weren't waiting too long." said the beautiful young woman with long brown hair wearing a small yellow dress.  
"No-no!" Trunks replied shaking his head nervously. Really, he had welcomed the 20 minutes he had spent alone with his thoughts, in fact he would have liked to have had more time to think about everything.  
"Good!" Valese said with a smile.  
"Uhm… Valese?" Trunks started nervously  
"Yeah?"  
"You know …the trip we had planned for this weekend?"  
"Hmm? Yeah, what about it?"  
"Well you see, we're gonna have to cancel on that…"  
"Wha-? But why?" there was alarm in Valese's voice, she had been looking forward to that trip all week.

"...Well, really I just… don't think... we should see each other anymore." Trunks couldn't make eye contact with her as he finished his sentence.

Valese was silent for a moment. Slowly tears began to form in her eyes as she began to fully process what Trunks had just said in her mind. "Y-you d-d-d-don't like me?" tears streamed down her face as she was barely able to utter her question to the young half Saiyan.

'Dammit… why this? Why couldn't she have just slapped me across the face and stormed off like most girls do? This is so much harder to deal with… ' the son of the Saiyan Prince thought to himself.

"Look…" he started "I-it's not that I don't like you. I think you're great! Really! I do! But…" Trunks took a moment to think up what he'd say next "Busy… yeah! I'm gonna be real busy for a long time with my university and running Capsule Corporation and all so… Yeah! That's why it's best if you just forget about me and-" "B-but I can wait for you!" Valese interrupted with tears still streaming down her face.

'Shit! What the heck do I say now?' Trunks thought to himself. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he panicked to think of what to say next.

"B-but I…" Trunks began, only to be interrupted by a Super Saiyan Vegeta bursting into the café.

"D-dad? What the heck are you-" The Saiyan Prince interrupted his son mid-sentence grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and putting him over his shoulder. Vegeta noted the attractive girl with tears in her eyes that was sitting across the table from his son. "Sorry, but this little date of yours is canceled as of right now!" Vegeta then proceeded to carry Trunks over his shoulder out of the café.

"I see…" Valese thought to herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes "His parents must not want him to date right now because they want him to focus and think about his future… or something."

"Dad! What the heck is this? What are you doing?" Trunks questioned his father's actions, but didn't really put up much resistance considering Vegeta had just gotten him out of a very sticky situation without even knowing it. "Be quiet boy!" Vegeta shouted as he took to the air once more, flying back in the direction of Mt. Paozu.

"Dad! Can you please take a moment to explain what's going on?" Trunks asked as politely as he possibly could considering how surprised by his father's sudden actions he was. "Kakarott needs our help on the Kai's planet." Vegeta answered with an irritated tone "Now shut up and ready yourself! Kakarott's boys should be waiting for us."

'Goten… I still don't know what I should say when I see him…' Trunks thought to himself as they continued to Mt. Paozu.

* * *

_A few notes/responses to reviews I'd like to add to this._

_"**At first I was worried it was just another 'goku turns evil' story, which are a dime a dozen, but this seems to be really going somewhere.**"_  
_Haha, I wanted to make sure and establish a bit of a 'gimmick' to catch reader's interest from the beginning. So the prologue sort of served that purpose, putting the reader right in the middle of the action right from the start. I'm glad you see potential in this fanfic._

_"**So Ca-Yin must be billions of years old? (Eon 1 billion years) An evil being that old is truly horrifying. There's no doubt the world of the Kaioshin holds many secrets, it was a nice idea.**"_  
_Hmm, the definition of eon the way I used it was meant to mean 'An indefinite and very long period of time, often a period exaggerated for humorous or rhetorical effect.' rather than meaning exactly billions of years old. Either way, Ca-Yin would still be far older than even the old Kaioshin who is already far older than the East Kaioshin(Kibitokai) and considering the incredibly long lifespans of Kaioshin, one can only imagine how far in the past Ca-Yin is really from._

_"**The premise of having an ancient hero turned evil is also quite promising. You can delve into the issue of how much the 'gods' really have control over things, cause a lot of the time it doesn't seem like the dbz dieties know what the heck they are doing.**"_  
_Ca-Yin's backstory was partly inspired by the Universe1/10 special of Dragon Ball Multiverse where the Kaioshin's actually took matters into their own hands and prevented just about every major threat in DBZ. It really opened my eyes as to how little the Kais really do and how corrupt they could be._

_"**I loved the combination of multi form and Kaioken.**"_  
_Thanks! I actually thought of it while watching the episode where Tien first uses the multi-form technique in Dragon Ball recently. I hope to keep making the human's techniques useful through Uub later in Dragon Ball A-Z. _

_Thank you all for the reviews and interest! They've all been positive so far so I must be doing alright. _

_And for everyone saying this has promise, I hope to exceed your expectations!_  
_'Til next time_!  
_-Cane_


	7. Legends Clash Part 3

"I'm sorry… Ah-Bel… I… I couldn't save you…"

"But you saved us all Ca-Yin! Not just us, but the entire universe is-"

"No… it still… isn't over… Not yet…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Before I become like him… you have to-UUURGHHH!"

"H-his eyes they're…"

"PLEASE! I…I don't know how much longer I can hold it back! Before I become like him… you have to KILL ME! Seal me away FOREVER! Do whatever it takes! PLEASE! If this overtakes me now there's NO ONE left who will be able to-UUURAGHHHHHH!"

"As you wish Ca-Yin… we are forever in your debt… I promise you this, you will forever live on in the history of the Kaioshin as the greatest hero the universe has ever known."

Black tears streamed down Ca-Yin's face as he uttered what should have been his last words…

"Forgive me…

…Brother…"

* * *

_Legends Clash Part 3_

* * *

"Hmph…" Ca-Yin groaned as the smoke cleared from his last attack and he could make out the form of Goku, still in his Super Saiyan 3 state. Goku's gi was torn to rags and he was panting as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"D-damn… this guy's really something. His speed and strength is incredible! And even the Instant Transmission technique is useless! At this rate… I don't know how much more of this I can take." Goku uttered to himself as he tried to recover from Ca-Yin's last attack. His body had taken considerable damage.

"Now do you understand how outmatched you are against me?" Ca-Yin asked in a serious tone, not an ounce of smugness in his words. "Give up now… you've shown me that you're a great fighter much like I used to be. Join me and once I kill these pathetic Gods and take their place you can take your rightful place in this universe as well."

"Join you huh? It's not the first time I've heard that one!" Goku replied, still panting as a smirk formed on his face. "I told you already, they're my friends! And it doesn't matter how much stronger than me you are, I'm not going to let you hurt them, or anyone else!" Goku shouted as his golden aura encircled him, his ki roaring as blue lightning flashed around him.

"You… truly are a fool."

* * *

"BUUUUUUU!"

Buu shouted with joy at the sight of the immense amount of cakes Mister Satan's personal bakers had prepared for him. The seemingly innocent round pink monster that had once been a threat to the Earth itself, was delighted to stuff the cakes in his mouth in handfuls.

"H-hey Buu uh… don't you think you should maybe start thinking about uh… maybe watching your weight?" Satan asked nervously.

"Hm? Watch weight? Why would Buu do that?" Buu replied in between chewing massive amounts of cake.

"Because Buu it's unhealthy to eat nothing but candy, cake, and ice cream!"

"But Buu don't feel unhealthy! Buu feels great! Especially when Buu eat yummy cake!" Buu said with a huge grin, smudges of frosting and cake all over his face.

"I know Buu… but it just worries me to see you scarf down all those unhealthy junk foods. I'm only telling you 'cause I'm your pal, ya know?"

"Buu knows, but no worry! Buu's body isn't the same as other people's." Buu said as he continued to stuff cake into his mouth, handful after handful.

"Haha, I guess I still have a lot to learn about you huh Buu?" Satan said with a grin.

"You want cake too?" Buu asked, offering Mister Satan a handful of cake.

"Uh… no thanks Buu, you go ahead." Mister Satan said with a smile "Anyway, I'm goin' to go have a word with my agent about my new upcoming blockbuster movie, 'The Greatest Fighter of All Time: Hercule Satan!'" Satan said as he striked a heroic victory pose.

"Mkay!" Buu said as he continued to devour the remaining cake left in front of him.

Just as Mister Satan turned, Kibitokai appeared before him in a blue-ish flash of light, accompanied by Gohan and Goten.

"W-what in the name of Kami?" Satan exclaimed in surprise as he instinctively held his hand to his chest hoping he wouldn't have a heart attack considering his age.

"Hey Buu, Mister Satan, sir." Gohan said politely "I'm sorry to barge in on you guys like this so suddenly, but… I'm afraid we need your help."

"Huh? Help with what?" Satan asked with a look of bewilderment.

"You need Buu's help to fight some strong guys?" Buu asked with an innocent smile.

"Well, yeah… well, it's just one guy… I think. And it's ok if you don't want to-" "Okay! Buu do!" Buu interrupted Gohan surprising everyone slightly.

"W-wha? Buu are you sure? It could be dangerous ya know?" Satan asked out of concern, he knew that the types of enemies Goku and Gohan would need help fighting against had to be terrifyingly powerful and fearsome.

"Buu hasn't had a chance to fight any strong guys in a long time. Buu thinks it'll be fun!" Buu said with a grin.

"B-but Buu-!" Satan started. "Alright then, we shouldn't waste anymore time than we have to. Let us all go back to where the others are waiting for us. We haven't a moment to lose!" Kibitokai interrupted the renowned 'World Champion' of Earth as everyone came together to prepare to be transported through the Instantaneous Movement technique.

* * *

Back at Mount Paozu, Piccolo leaned up against the wall outside of Gohan's home with his arms crossed, listening in on the many things going on all at once as he waited. The wise Namekian looked up, noting the approach of Vegeta and Trunks in the distance just moments before the two of them landed before him. Vegeta dropped Trunks off of his shoulder a bit roughly, catching the half Saiyan a bit off guard as he landed on his rear end.

"…Hey Piccolo." Trunks said as he picked himself up with an embarrassed smile.

"So it seems they're going to bring along Majin Buu as well?" Vegeta asked the Namekian with an irritated tone.

"Yes Vegeta, even if it takes a bit longer to prepare all of us it's best if we go there in full force all together." Piccolo spoke in his usual thoughtful yet stern tone.

"Hmph! The best course of action would have been to take me to where Kakarott is straight away! Then if on some terribly off chance we needed your aid, the Kai could return and transport you lot there." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms "Do you even realize Kakarott is fighting that thing alone as we speak?"

"Yes Vegeta, I do realize that. But what if we were to lose both you and him at once? How would the rest of us fare against an enemy like that without the two of you?" Piccolo's response silenced the Saiyan Prince for a moment.

"Heh, I suppose you do have some reasoning behind the things you do." Vegeta said with a smirk "Surely without myself and Kakarott you'd all be doomed. It's a shame there are others around here that seem content to just waste their potential, eh? Trunks?" Vegeta said shifting his gaze from Piccolo to Trunks as he spoke his last sentence.

"Yeah dad, I know." Trunks sighed, looking away just as Gohan, Goten, and Kibitokai appeared along with Buu.

"Good." Piccolo said with a smile, happy to see Buu would be joining them. "So everyone's gathered. We can't afford to waste anymore time, all of you gather around Kaioshin-sama."

Everyone gathered around Kibitokai with the exception of Piccolo.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "Aren't you coming too?"

"Not this time Gohan. I was completely useless against Buu. It would be no different this time around." Piccolo said, closing his eyes as he swallowed his pride. "Take these, you might need them." Piccolo said, handing Gohan a bagful of senzu beans.

"Thank you Piccolo. For preparing all of us like this." Gohan said with a smile. He felt sorry for Piccolo, knowing he had reached a plateau and could never get any stronger no matter how much he trained himself, when fighting and training were all that mattered to him.

"That's enough, you all have to go now. Don't waste anymore time and remember," Piccolo smiled "I'm counting on you."

"Right." Gohan said with a determined look on his face as he disappeared along with Kibitokai and the others.

Piccolo closed his eyes and reflected on how much his former student had grown since he had first met him. Gohan had taught him far more than he could ever have taught Gohan, and he was the one that was supposed to have been the teacher, the master. Piccolo couldn't help but admire how Gohan had turned out. A man who devotes himself so completely to his family is truly a man of strength. A different strength than that of Vegeta and Goku perhaps, but an admirable strength nonetheless. Gohan's true strength has always shown through when protecting those he cares about is on the line. It was a trait that Piccolo had come to greatly respect. He truly was proud of Gohan.

* * *

Goku slammed into the ground causing a large crater. Ca-Yin had grown irritated at the Saiyan's words. He had offered Goku a chance to join him, a chance to be his right hand, and he had refused. It had angered Ca-Yin to the point that he struck Goku with full force.

"G-Goku! Are you alright?"

Goku could suddenly hear King Kai telepathically calling out to him.

"Kaiou-sama, this guy… he's using the Kaio-Ken technique, but it's different."

"I saw. He seems to have mastered it far beyond what you and I had thought possible for the technique. It doesn't seem to cause near;y as much strain on his body and he can utilize it for longer amounts of time."

"That's not all, Kaiou-sama… he uses it to reach insane levels of speed and strength…"

Ca-Yin crossed his arms as he looked down at Goku. "Was that last blow too much for you? Maybe now you'd like to reconsider my offer."

"Goku…" King Kai continued, "The man before you may very well be the true inventor of the Kaio-ken technique."

"W-wha? But I thought you invented the Kaio-Ken technique Kaiou-sama?"

"No… I'm afraid not Goku… A long time ago I found ancient scrolls which were passed down to me by the previous North Kais. Within them were the basic ideas for the Kaio-Ken technique as well as others. For years I devoted myself to completing and mastering these forgotten ancient techniques. I was unable to master the Kaio-Ken technique myself, but you managed to do it …or so I thought. That man must be using the true full potential of the Kaio-Ken technique. The powerful technique I yearned for long ago."

Although he was in great pain, Goku staggered to his feet and looked up at the Mighty Shin-jin as King Kai spoke.

"This guy… he's really something." Goku uttered to himself.

In an instant Ca-Yin appeared before Goku and slowly walked up to him, looking him in the eyes. Goku returned his stare as he tried to stand straight.

The both of them, legends of their respective times, stood face to face.

"I offer you one last chance to join me, …Go... ku was it?" Ca-Yin didn't know exactly why he was showing such mercy to this man... This... Errand boy for the Gods as he called him. Perhaps he reminded him of someone. Of himself maybe? Or…

"I told you already." Goku said, interrupting Ca-Yin's thoughts "I AIN'T…" Goku started as he disappeared suddenly, reappearing beside Ca-Yin with a kick to his neck that caught the mighty Shin-jin off guard, causing him to stagger. "…gonna" Goku disappeared again and appeared in front of Ca-Yin punching him in the gut with all his might. "…JOIN YOU!" Goku shouted as he landed his powerful blow, wasting no time as he followed up throwing a barrage of punches into Ca-Yin's gut, finishing with a left uppercut that lifted Ca-Yin off the ground. Goku pulled back his other arm, gathering his strength into it as he launched himself off the ground throwing a spinning right uppercut into Ca-Yin's chest. Upon impact, Goku's fist erupted into a fiery golden explosion of aura that blew Ca-Yin away ten meters through the air before he regained his bearings and flipped himself, stopping himself in midair with his ki.

Goku landed on the ground, completely exhausted and barely able to continue standing. In no time at all, Ca-Yin appeared before him once again, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the ground causing another enormous crater. Ca-Yin angrily kept a firm hold on Goku's neck, smashing him into the ground more and more as Goku struggled, trying to pry his hands from his throat with all his remaining strength.

Goku's vision began to blur as he struggled to hold on.

'D-darn it… I can't take... much more of this' Goku thought to himself as his consciousness began to fade.

Everything began to go dark when suddenly Goku felt Ca-Yin loose his grip from his neck. Goku gasped for air and coughed, holding his neck in pain.

Still disoriented, Goku looked up to see Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta standing over him with his back turned to him.

"Sorry I'm late Kakarott, but I'll be the one taking him on next." Vegeta said with a look back at Goku.

"We're all here, dad." Gohan said with a smile as he helped his father up.

"…Everyone…?" Goku said as he looked around at everyone, still wincing in pain.

Goku barely managed to form a cheerful smile on his battle weary face.

* * *

_I went back and re-did the old chapters a bit a couple weeks ago. Mostly correcting a lot of embarrassing mistakes and some rewording and adding a little more detail to some things._

_Also, I realize that it's been nearly 20 days since the last chapter of Dragon Ball A-Z, that's a longer gap in between chapters than I've ever had before. I'm sorry to say that I don't know if I'll be able to get these chapters up as frequently as I was before. A lot has happened for me over the past few weeks, a lot has changed and I've been trying to deal with it all. Regardless, I still really want to get this story out there. I really enjoyed thinking it up and rest assured, I don't plan on stopping any time soon._

_And for everyone that has continued to stick around and still has interest in this story,  
Thank you._  
_'Til next time!_  
_-Cane_


	8. Unity Part 1

As his golden Super Saiyan 3 aura swirled around him, Vegeta turned to face Ca-Yin. To think this monster had been able to reduce his rival and best friend to such a state. As Gohan helped him to his feet, Goku looked up at Vegeta, impressed by his immense power.

"Wow Vegeta, you've come this far with the Super Saiyan 3 form! Incredible!"

"Heh. I've trained harder than you could imagine, yet I know I'm still not at your level Kakarott!" Vegeta replied turning back to look at his rival with the most humble smile Goku had ever seen on the Saiyan Prince's face.

Goku couldn't help but smile at the Saiyan Prince's words and expression. It was a pleasant surprise to hear such a modest statement from him.

'But Vegeta, even if you say that… I'm sure that as you are now you'd even be a match for Gohan. You're really not that far behind at all… You sure have changed since we fought Buu…' Goku thought to himself as he looked on at the Saiyan Prince. It was true, ever since the battles against Majin Buu, Vegeta had been training with a different purpose in mind than he had before. Instead of wanting to surpass Goku for the sake of his pride as the Saiyan Prince, he now saw him as far more than an equal. He saw him as a friendly rival. He trained hard every day, looking forward to the next time they'd have a match. He was becoming a lot more like the man he had come to admire, and it certainly showed in his training.

"So… you have allies…?" Ca-Yin asked as he stood up, brushing the dirt of the Sacred Kai world off of himself. "Well, it makes no difference."

"Hah!" Vegeta scoffed, "No difference, eh? We'll see about that!" With his golden Super Saiyan 3 aura exploding around him, Vegeta charged at the mighty Shin-jin.

* * *

_Unity Part 1_

* * *

In an aircraft headed in the direction of Mt. Paozu, Son Pan and her mother were on their way back home

"But mom, why can't I just fly home on my own?" Pan asked with a pouty face. She wanted to go spar with her grandfather and Uub as soon as possible. She couldn't help but feel impatient.

"Because honey, what if someone noticed that the granddaughter of Hercule Satan suddenly levitated into the air and started flying away. We wouldn't want even more news crews or journalists to come bother us right?" Videl replied with a smile. 'Besides I really don't mind flying back to the city once in a while. Living in the countryside is nice and tranquil and all, but that's just it. Sometimes it's a bit too quiet for my taste. Maybe it's because I grew up in the city dealing with dad's fans and whatnot.' Videl thought to herself.

"I guess so…" Pan sighed "those people can be kind of annoying."

Pan slouched in her seat, but then jumped sitting herself straight again as she came to a realization.

"Wait a minute! No one would notice if I fly away up here right?" Pan exclaimed with a grin. "Can I mom? Can I?"

"Okay, sweety" Videl replied with a chuckle "But you had better be finished with your homework and your studies before bedtime. Are we clear on that?"

"Yup!" Pan grinned from ear to ear "That stuff is easy!"

"Okay then honey, you have fun with your grandpa and Uub!"

"I will! Bye mom!" Pan waved back to her mother as she opened the hatch and jumped outside. The fierce winds of the outside violently blew against Videl, until Pan closed the hatch from the outside.

"Even though I know she's more than strong enough to take care of herself. My heart nearly stops whenever she does things like that." Videl uttered to herself as she brushed her hair from her face with her hand. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to having such an extraordinary little girl as my daughter."

Videl arrived home shortly after, landing her aircraft near her home. She opened the hatch and climbed out, noting that her mother-inlaw had gone out as well.

'Huh, I wonder if Gohan's back yet. Otherwise, I guess I have the house to myself.' Videl thought as she unlocked the door to her home and opened it expecting it to be empty, but instead…

"W-WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Videl screamed in surprise. Never in a million years could she have expected to see Piccolo and two lavendar-gray colored elf looking beings with white hair to be in her home sitting around a crystal ball with intense looks on their faces.

Piccolo winced at the high pitch of her scream. It had been enough to hurt his Super Namekian ears.

"Calm down Videl, I can explain everything." Piccolo said in a calm and serious tone. Videl was more than used to Piccolo considering he was one of Gohan's closest friends, but she had only heard of the two Kaioshin before.

"J-just who are these two Piccolo?" Videl asked with surprise still lingering in her voice.

"You must be Son Gohan's wife correct? I'm sorry to have intruded on you like this." Kibitokai said as he stood with a bow. "We are the Kaioshins."

"K-kaio… Shins?" It sounded familiar to Videl, but what it meant exactly wasn't coming to mind right away. "Y-you mean the supreme overseers of the ENTIRE universe?" Videl asked with a shocked look on her face. Videl had come to know and even befriend a lot of extraordinary people since meeting Gohan, but she couldn't help but think of how extraordinary her life really was since she had met and married him. Who else could possibly come home and find two Gods and a former God in their living room? Her life was an extraordinary one indeed.

* * *

Vegeta charged at the ancient Shin-jin hero and the two exchanged ferocious blows.

Vegeta's fighting style was different from anything Ca-Yin had experienced before. Goku's fighting style had been odd to him as well, but it shared some similarities with the Kaio-ken martial arts style that he had been trained in his whole life. He had assumed that the Gods of this time had trained Goku just as he had been trained in his time.

Vegeta's fighting style however, was born from a Saiyan martial art that had been passed down generation after generation of Saiyan royalty. It was the fighting style that had kept them the dominant family among a proud race of warriors, and no one had ever honed their skills to the point that this particular Saiyan Prince had.

"Impressive. You may be weaker than the other of your kind, but you can certainly hold your own can't you?" Ca-Yin smirked as he fought toe to toe with Vegeta with little effort.

"Hmph! Don't you patronize me, scum!" Vegeta grabbed Ca-Yin by the wrist, pulling him in as he kneed him in the gut, causing Ca-Yin to bowl over slightly, giving Vegeta the perfect opportunity to elbow him in the chin causing Ca-yin to stagger back. Vegeta gathered ki in the palm of his hand as he turned himself around, positioning himself to fire it at Ca-Yin at close-range.

"Truly impressive, the two of you have such unique fighting styles." Ca-Yin said smugly as the smoke cleared from Vegeta's attack, revealing that he had taken little to no damage.

"Heh! We're of a warrior race, you'd do well not to take us lightly." Vegeta spat.

"Indeed. Time after time, I've allowed myself to be caught off guard. Although it is enjoyable to see your eyes fill with hope that you may be able to win against me. I assure you that won't be happening again!" Ca-Yin disappeared with blue flash of light, appearing behind Vegeta with a fierce kick to his neck.

* * *

"Here, Dad. Piccolo gave me some senzu beans before we left. Take one." Gohan said as he handed Goku a senzu bean.

"Wow, thanks Gohan!" Goku said with a smile as the senzu bean crunched in his mouth. Immediately, Goku's wounds and bruises faded as if they had never been there. The only evidence of his battle with Ca-Yin earlier was his tattered and torn clothes.

Trunks watched as his father was blown away by Ca-Yin's devastating kick. He held himself back from rushing to help him. 'What can I possibly do on my own?' He thought as he turned to look at Goten.

* * *

"D-damn it!" Vegeta shouted as he picked himself up off of the floor. In no time at all, Ca-Yin appeared behind him with a devastating combination of blows. Seemingly from nowhere, Buu appeared in between Ca-Yin and Vegeta, taking the blows in his stead. His elastic-like body seemed to be taking no damage from Ca-Yin's mighty blows. His body dented with each blow, only for Buu to later re-inflate himself, negating all of the damage.

Ca-Yin threw a barrage of devastating punches into Buu's gut, the pink monster cried with pain at each blow. The attacks certainly DID hurt, but Buu's body wasn't really being damaged by the blows. Sending his fist deep into Buu's stomach, Ca-Yin gathered ki into the palm of his hand and let it explode inside Buu, blowing the pink monster into pieces.

The pieces of Buu gathered together and Ca-Yin watched in awe as he put himself back together.

"BUUUU!" Buu shouted triumphantly as his body regenerated completely.

"That body of yours is quite strange isn't it? You're an annoying one." Ca-Yin said with a slightly irritated tone, the pink blob before him really rubbed him the wrong way. His fighting style seemed like nothing more than playing around. Ca-Yin couldn't stand the thought of someone not taking a fight against him seriously.

Some distance away, Trunks cautiously approached Goten.

"Goten, I… " Trunks still didn't really know what to say exactly. He knew he had to apologize and explain everything, but was this really the time and place for that? "Goten! We need to do the Fusion technique!" Trunks demanded with a stern tone.

Goten made no reply. He simply turned away from Trunks and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Trunks couldn't believe how Goten was acting. He had never seen him behave like this before.

'What is he doing? This isn't the time for this crap!' Trunks thought as he watched Goten rush toward Ca-Yin. "Damn it Goten…" Trunks frustratedly uttered to himself as he transformed as well, rushing at Ca-Yin from the opposite side of his childhood friend.

Taking full advantage of the fact that Ca-Yin was distracted with Buu, Goten gathered his ki into his cupped hands as he rushed towards him, firing his Kamehameha at point-blank range. On the opposite side of Goten, Trunks did the same with his Buster Cannon. The two young half Saiyans sandwiched the mighty Shin-jin in between their attacks. Goten was enraged when he realized that even though he hadn't wanted to, he had ended up working together with Trunks anyway. The clash of the two beams formed a sphere in the middle in which Ca-Yin found himself to be completely unaffected by their attack.

"Just what is this supposed to be…? Did they really bring such weaklings along with them? This is just... pathetic." Ca-Yin laughed to himself as he blew away their attacks by merely powering himself up. In an instant he appeared in front of Goten with a blue flash and grabbed him by the face before disappearing just as quickly as he had appeared. He appeared before Trunks next, grabbing him by the face with his other hand, he slammed the two half Saiyans headfirst into each other, causing them both to lose consciousness.

"I wonder, did they really bring these two insects only to be slaughtered?" Ca-Yin laughed as he allowed them to fall from his grip. Bringing his hands down to his sides, he began to gather ki in both of his hands with the intention of firing two blasts where each of them were to land.

"No you don't!" Gohan shouted as he sent a devastating kick to Ca-Yin's neck, causing him to stagger slightly. Gohan wasted no time at all to follow up, he gathered ki into the palms of his hands and fired it at the ancient Shin-jin hero with all of his might "Kame hame HAAA!" the beam of azure blue colored energy blew the mighty Shin-jin back a ways before he formed a sphere of blueish black ki around himself, negating the attack with a massive explosion of his ki.

"You… you're different from the others." Ca-Yin immediately noticed that Gohan hadn't used the same sort of transformation as the others, even though he appeared to be of the same race. Yet he had strength that rivaled the other two in their, Super Saiyan 3 form as they called it. Could it be that if he transformed like the others, that the change in his level of power would be just as drastic as it had been with them? Ca-Yin didn't like to admit it, but the thought worried him. "Why is it that you do not transform like the others of your kind?"

Gohan smirked. "Actually, in a way I've already transformed. You see, I can access the same power they can, but without wasting any energy transforming, or straining my body as they do. I may not have transformed in the same way, but you could say that right now, I'm using Super Saiyan 3 level strength just as they are."

"I see… Then this truly is your full strength." Ca-Yin said with a smirk as he disappeared with a flash of blue light, appearing behind Gohan with a knee to the back of his head. The blow struck Gohan hard, nearly rendering him unconscious. In a daze, Gohan struggled to maintain his posture and keep his guard up. Ca-yin followed up with swift and precise kicks that Gohan barely managed dodge as they swiped past his face. Timing his movements perfectly, Ca-Yin twisted his body to elbow Gohan in the face, taking full advantage of Gohan's movements as he dodged. Blood spewed from Gohan's nose as he was sent skidding across the floor from the mighty blow. Gohan rolled himself on the ground, spinning himself to his feet just as Ca-Yin appeared before him in a blue flash of light, grabbing him by the face and smashing him into the ground once again with great force. The ground shook as the impact caused an immense crater to form.

Suddenly a long pink glob wrapped itself around Ca-Yin. Buu growled angrily as he clenched his fist as tight as he could, causing the piece of himself he had wrapped around Ca-Yin to squeeze with incredible force. It was the same attack he had used to render Vegeta completely immobile years ago.

"YOU again!" Ca-Yin glared at Buu as the pink glob tightened around him, causing him to let go of Gohan. "Ugh… This… This is just… ANNOYING" Ca-Yin roared as he powered up, forming a sphere of bluish black ki around himself that completely incinerated the piece of Buu that had wrapped itself around him. With a blue flash of light, he appeared before Buu, smashing his fist deep into his gut and blowing him away with an enormous beam of energy. Pieces of Buu scattered from the incredible destructive power of Ca-Yin's attack.

From afar, Vegeta was astounded at how easily Ca-Yin was able to take down both Buu and Gohan.

"Hey Vegeta, What do you say we show this guy what Saiyans can really do?"

The Saiyan Prince looked up at the familiar voice of his rival and best friend, who had extended his hand to him, offering to help him get back on his feet.

"Very well, Kakarott. Let's do it!" Vegeta said with a smile as he took Goku's hand and stood once more with his aid.

The last two remaining Saiyans in the universe, powered up in unison. The golden aura of their Super Saiyan 3 ki swirled about, surrounding them as azure lightning flashed around them. Boulders rose from the ground beneath them, only to shatter by the great force surrounding their bodies. The entire sacred world trembled before the immense power of the last two of the proud warrior race. Their golden aura exploded around them as they used it to propel themselves toward Ca-Yin with incredible speed.

The two flew at nearly the same speed, then suddenly Vegeta slowed down, allowing Goku to fly directly in front of him. Ca-Yin turned to face them instinctively as he sensed their approach with incredible speed. Ca-Yin's reaction time was incredible, he had instantly anticipated their attack and prepared himself for it. But just as Goku was about to strike at him, he grinned as he put two fingers to his forehead. Ca-Yin was slightly surprised, but he was quite accustomed to fighting "teleporters" as he called them. He instantly turned to where Goku was to reappear with the intention of counter attacking, only to be struck square in the face by the Saiyan Prince's fist instead.

Ca-Yin was completely dumbfounded by the attack. 'Wha…? What just… !" Goku reappeared, exactly where Ca-Yin had thought he would, but because of Vegeta's punch he wouldn't be able to counterattack as he had planned, in fact, he wasn't ready for the attack at all! Goku smashed his knee into the mighty Shin-jin's gut, and followed up with a series of precise kicks to each of Ca-Yin's limbs as Vegeta cut in and sent him flying upwards with a devastating uppercut. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and appeared where Ca-Yin was headed in an instant, hammering him downward back to where Vegeta was. Vegeta's Super Saiyan 3 aura exploded around him as he propelled himself forward with incredible speed, giving himself an incredible amount of inertia, which he took full advantage of as he kicked Ca-Yin with incredible force just before he struck the earth of the sacred world.

As Ca-Yin flipped himself in an attempt to regain his bearings, he noticed Goku and Vegeta reappearing behind him together. Goku merely smirked and put two fingers to his forehead once more as Vegeta formed an enormous sphere of energy in the palm of his hand.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta roared as he launched the enormous ball of energy at the mighty Shin-jin. Ca-Yin managed to stop the attack with the palms of his hands, but it blew him back as he continued to struggle with the enormous ball of energy.

"Kame… hame…" It couldn't be! Goku had appeared directly behind him! Ca-Yin tried to turn as he continued to struggle with Vegeta's attack. "NOOOO!" Ca-Yin shouted. As the moment seemed to slow down for him, he began to wonder 'How are they doing this…? Can they read each others minds? Or is It just that…'

"HAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he fired his devastating azure colored beam, sandwiching Ca-Yin in the middle of two incredibly devastating attacks.

Vegeta looked up at the mighty Shin-jin struggling in between their devastating attacks from the ground below. Pointing two fingers at the enormous ball of energy he had fired, Vegeta began to prepare yet another attack. Focusing his energy to the points of his finger tips, Vegeta shouted "Atomic Flash!" as he fired a sharply concentrated blast of energy at his "Big Bang" sphere of energy, causing it to erupt into a massive explosion that lit the entire sky of the sacred world.

"This won't be enough to take this guy down." Goku said with a smile as he appeared beside Vegeta.

"Well Kakarott, I still have one last trick up my sleeve." Vegeta said with a smirk "And I'm sure you do as well."

"Yeah. Let's both hit him with it together! I'm gonna put all I've got into this one!" Goku exclaimed with a grin.

"As will I Kakarott! Let's go!" Vegeta replied grinning as well.

The two Saiyans charged right into the smoke they had caused with their last attacks. They knew Ca-Yin was still in there, still in one piece even after all that. Ca-Yin had taken considerable damage. Amidst the smoke, Ca-Yin's determination to rule the universe as the most powerful being was beginning to falter. 'If I can't defeat these two… then perhaps I am just as unfit to rule this universe as the Gods are… nothing truly matters more… than strength… right… brother… ?'

The impact of Goku's fist brought Ca-Yin back to reality. The force of the blow sent him flying toward where Vegeta was waiting. The Saiyan Prince hammered him downward with incredible force. Using the Instant Transmission technique, Goku appeared where Ca-Yin was going to land, stopping the mighty Shin-jin's plummet as Ca-Yin landed onto the palm of Goku's hand with great force. Ca-Yin groaned as he felt as if his back had been shattered upon his landing. Goku let Ca-Yin drop as he threw a devastating uppercut that exploded with a golden flame as he sent Ca-Yin flying upwards. Goku wasted no time, putting two fingers to his forehead once again.

Ca-Yin flew upward through the air. His body had sustained an incredible amount of damage, far more than any other being in the universe could have withstood. Memories of the past flashed before his eyes as Goku and Vegeta both struck him completely in unison. With his left arm, Goku smashed his elbow into Ca-Yin's ribs from the front as Vegeta did the same from behind. Each smashing their elbow into both sets of Ca-Yin's ribs in unison. Ca-Yin's mind went completely blank as blood spewed from his mouth from the devastating force of the blows.

The two Saiyans focused every ounce of strength they had into their right fists as they struck the legendary Shin-jin hero in unison. Even more blood spewed from Ca-Yin's mouth as he was sandwiched in between their fists.

for a moment, time seemed to slow down for Ca-Yin once more. 'This… it's just like…'

The roar of the two Super Saiyan 3 kis, interrupted Ca-Yin's thoughts.

"DRAGONNN…"

"OOZARRRUU… "

"FISTTT!" Goku and Vegeta roared in unison as a golden glow, even brighter than their Super Saiyan 3 aura enveloped their bodies until they erupted. One into a golden wrathful Dragon, the other into a mighty golden Oozaru. Each the embodiments of their fighting spirits.

The golden wrathful Dragon and the golden mighty Oozaru smashed into the legendary Shin-jin hero in unison, causing an enormous explosion of golden fire that seemed to erupt like a super nova. The Sacred world of the Kais seemed to quake in fear at the incredible power of the blast. It would have been more than enough to destroy the sacred world a thousand times over, but the attack was purely focused on Ca-Yin. Only Goku and Vegeta could have been capable of such a feat.

Below, Gohan, Buu and the others looked up at the spectacle in awe. Never before had they seen power of such magnitude. This was the power Goku and Vegeta were capable of when they truly combined their efforts. It was the first time the two rivals had truly worked together in a fight, completely relying on one another.

As they landed, Goku and Vegeta's bodies continued to brightly glow golden for a moment before it faded away.

"Dad! That was incredible!" Gohan shouted excitedly.

"Oh! WOWOWOW!" Buu shouted with joy. "Do that again!"

'Father… how did you possibly manage to train yourself this much over the past few years?' Trunks thought to himself with a smile.

The expressions on Goku and Vegeta's faces remained completely serious as their sights remained set on the enormous cloud of smoke that the explosion of their incredible attack had caused.

"Brother… They remind me so much of how you and I used to be… back then…" Ca-Yin uttered to himself with a chuckle.

As the smoke cleared, Ca-Yin was revealed to have what looked like an enormous hole in his chest, yet he was still alive. A strange blood red light glowed from the void in his chest.

His chuckle progressively grew into an insane laughter "AHHAHAGHA! They really are just… JUST LIKE WE USED TO BE! It's… IT'S SO IRRITATING!" Ca-Yin's eyes began to glow red as he continued to laugh maniacally. The aura of his ki flared around him exploding as the pale blue lightning flashing around him suddenly seemed to erupt into a blood red color.

"KILL THEM… I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

"Oh no... !" Goku uttered to himself "His power's increasing even more than before!"

"Just… what the hell is this guy… ?" Vegeta shouted in awe of the depths of Ca-Yin's power.

* * *

Hercule Satan was in the middle of a meeting with his agents and producers for his upcoming movie, but he couldn't help but feel worried about Buu.

"I hope you're doing alright out there big guy…" Satan sighed.

Suddenly he heard a very familiar voice call out to him, but no one else in the room seemed to hear it.

"Hercule? Are you there Hercule?"

Satan jumped out of his seat with a start, looking around "Buu? You there?" Satan asked. Everyone in the room looked at Mr. Satan with a perplexed look on there face. "U-uhm, is everything okay, sir?" a young female assistant of the world's champion asked.

Satan made no reply and instead continued his search, looking under a table.

"Where are ya Buu?"

"Oh! Buu still far away! Buu still fighting the strong guy. But the strong guy is a lot stronger than Buu thought."

"A-ah!" Satan's surprise caused him to hit his head on the bottom of the table. "B-but how are you talking to me from so far away?"

"Hmm… Buu don't know, Buu didn't even know Buu could do this until just now."

"Y-ya don't say…" Hercule uttered to himself with a perplexed look on his face. "This guy you're fighting. You, Goku and the others can beat him, right?"

Buu remained silent and gave no response to the question causing Mr. Satan's worry to grow even more.

"…R-right?" Mr. Satan asked again, desperately hoping to hear good news.

"Buu… don't think so. But Buu still has a way to beat him."

"T-that's great Buu! How are you gonna-"  
"But Buu won't be the same after Buu does it." Buu replied, interrupting Satan mid-sentence.

"W-what do you mean Buu…?"

"Mister Hercule, Buu wants to thank you for being Buu's bestest friend of all time."

"…W-what are you saying Buu…? D-don't tell me you're going to…"

"Bye Bye! Don't ever forget Buu! Ok?"

With those final words, Buu cut off their mental link.

"Buu… no…" Mr. Satan uttered to himself as he fell to his knees, desperately hoping that his best friend will respond to him again. But no response ever came. The other people in the room gathered around him in concern, some trying to help him stand.

"BUUUUUUUUUUU!" Satan shouted with all his might as tears streamed down his face. The people gathering around him were taken aback, dumbfounded as they tried to understand what was going on with their champion. The man they believed to be the strongest man in the world was wailing like an infant child right before their very eyes.

* * *

"DIE!DIE!DIE!DIEEEE!" Ca-Yin shouted with an even further distorted voice as he gathered energy into the palms of his hands. "GEKIRETSUUU… !"

"D-darn it! He'll destroy the whole planet if we don't stop that!" Goku exclaimed.

"Kakarott! Your Instant Transmission technique!" Vegeta shouted to Goku from a distance.

"Right! We can use Instant Transmission to escape the explosion! Kaioshin may not like it, but we can always wish this planet back with the Dragon Balls!" Goku put two fingers to his forehead and phased himself into a realm in between time and space to gather everyone up.

Just as he had gathered everyone and was ready to transmit everyone away from the Sacred World of the Kais, Ca-Yin suddenly appeared before him.

"Going somewhere?" Ca-Yin asked as he slammed the two spheres of energy he had formed in front of him, firing the enormous beam at the whole group that had conveniently gathered in one place for him. The massive beam shattered the boundaries between time and space, returning everyone to the Sacred Kai planet and causing an enormous crevasse before continuing on its path outward into outer space.

"D-darn… it…" Goku had taken the blunt of the blow, shielding the others as much as he could, but the force of the blast had momentarily forced him to lose consciousness causing him to revert to his normal state.

"You cannot escape me… not even in death will you escape me… I'll find you in the afterlife and I'll kill you again! I'll erase your very existence from this universe!" Ca-Yin shouted, laughing psychotically.

Everyone was down. Gohan could barely move as he tried to get out the bag of senzu beans Piccolo had given him. Both Goku and Vegeta had been forced out of their Super Saiyan 3 states. Goten and Trunks were completely unconscious.

"That technique of mine was taught to me by the Gods of my time… even in their hands it was a formidable attack. But in MY hands… in my hands it is truly a weapon fit for a God! That is why it is I that will rule this universe! No one could ever oppose me! It's only fitting that the strongest rules the weaker vermin of the universe! It is only fitting that I be the ONE TRUE GOD! "

Goku staggered to his feet as Ca-Yin continued his psychotic rant. Goku quickly noticed pieces of Buu scattered around Ca-Yin.

'That's… Buu…!' Goku couldn't believe his eyes. Majin Buu, who had once been such a great threat to the Earth, was now on their side, and his absorption technique which had nearly been the end of them in the past was finally going to be used for the sake of protecting the universe.

"NOTHING can stop ME! It is my RIGHT to rule you ALL!" Ca-Yin shouted, his demonic voice filled with triumphant satisfaction as the small pink pieces of Buu gathered around him.

"WHA... ! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS... ?" Ca-Yin shouted as the Pink glob swallowed him up, forming a ball around him as the other pieces of Buu joined in. Goku watched in awe from below. It was only the second time he had witnessed this happen right before his eyes. Last time it had filled him with a feeling of hopelessness, but this time it seemed to be their only hope. He waited eagerly for the new Buu to form, maybe eventually he could challenge him to a friendly one on one match…

The pink ball that had surrounded Ca-Yin hadn't formed itself into anything yet, instead it began to expand slowly. Goku could sense Ca-Yin's ki inside rapidly growing more and more by the second.

"Oh no… ! Buu!" Goku shouted.

"UUUURRRRRAAAGHHHHHH!" Ca-Yin roared as the sphere of ki surrounding him exploded outward, completely incinerating the pieces of Buu that had surrounded him.

Goku's jaw dropped. No one had ever been able to force their way out of Buu's absorption before… rather than being absorbed, he had completely obliterated Buu from the inside. What could they possibly do against such a monster… ?

* * *

_Dragon Ball A-Z is back! And better than ever if I do say so myself. I'm really sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I do hope it was worth the wait! I really enjoyed writing Goku and Vegeta's combination attacks. _

_The idea for Vegeta's Oozaru fist was born from the first Dragon Ball Z game to feature Vegeta with the Super Saiyan 3 form. I had hoped he would have an attack similar to Goku's Dragon Fist, but he had nothing of the sort. I was disappointed, but that disappointment was what gave birth to the idea for it here._

_I see the Oozaru and the Dragon to be embodiments of their fighting spirits. Goku's fighting style is very oriental martial arts while Vegeta's fighting style is that of the most elite Saiyan warriors. I felt an Oozaru fit him most considering there's no other more proud of his Saiyan heritage than Vegeta._

_Thank you all very much for the positive reviews. This one especially:_  
_"**This is well written and very much in keeping with Classic Toryiama yet with an original twist**"_  
_That's actually EXACTLY what I was going for when writing this. I'm glad to see that its shown through._

_"**I'm having trouble imagining Vegeta sending his daughter off to a martial arts school that's run and taught by the Earth Z senshi though. He's mellowed out by this point, but we're talking his daughter and martial arts here. I imagine that he'd want to teach her his own patented attacks, rather than have is wife's old beau teach Bra the Wolf Fang Fist.**"_  
_I'm sure Vegeta would do some training with his daughter just as he did with his son. But Vegeta would really rather focus on training himself. Most of Trunk's training as a child probably came from just being around Vegeta and trying to imitate his movements under intense levels of gravity. And even though he's "mellowed out" by this point, I can't really see him having much patience for teaching a spoiled little girl like Bra. I'm also sure that over time he's come to respect some of the techniques and fighting styles of the Earthlings. He's even seen how much progress Uub made by training under them. _

_As for the Scar-faced Bandit. I really don't think Vegeta would hate him any more than he hates any of the other Earthlings(such as Krillin, Tenshinhan, and the others) Surely he sees them as inferiors, but he respects them knowing that Goku trained and bettered himself with them from being an inferior low class Saiyan to the man he respects today._

_"**So the bad guy is infected with evil and he is going to pass that on to goku upon dying. Thats my guess.**"_  
_That may be so. Why couldn't something that made the greatest hero of the past become a completely different person to the core, do the same thing to the greatest hero of the present? But it may not be so simple as "infecting" him with evil or controlling his mind for that matter._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_  
_'Til next time!_  
_-Cane_


	9. Unity Part 2

Goku watched in horror as every last bit of Buu was completely obliterated. Not even an atom was left of the jolly pink monster. Just moments before, Goku had witnessed Buu surround Ca-Yin in an attempt to absorb him. Just as he had begun to think the battle was finally won, all hope was completely stripped away. Buu was now completely gone and Goku could barely even stand, transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 in his current condition was completely impossible.

The others slowly began to regain consciousness. Each shifting on the ground so that they could look up at their enemy, only to see Goku, the only one among them that could still stand, raising his arms to the sky. The sight filled them with hope. Goku hadn't given up yet. There was still a chance, there was still hope. He would use the very same attack that had finally been able to defeat Majin Buu years ago after so many grueling battles.

"Dad… " Gohan uttered to himself as he struggled to get out the sack of senzu beans Piccolo had given him before he had come to the sacred world.

"Heh… Kakarott… you…" Vegeta chuckled to himself. He couldn't help but admire his rival's determination, even in the face of such an opponent. Even after being worn down as much as he was. Goku wasn't going to back down. The Saiyan Prince began to try and will himself to his feet, filled with inspiration from the very same man he had once detested more than any other.

"G…Goten… " Trunks barely managed to speak. He knew that the only way he and Goten would be of use in this battle was if they fused to become Gotenks. Right now, he had to get Goten to fuse with him at all costs.

"Dammit… " Goten groaned as he struggled to even stay conscious. He knew he was useless without Trunks and it really pissed him off. He began to wonder, why had it never bothered him before? He'd always known that he had the potential in himself to be just as great a fighter as his father and brother, but why had he squandered that the way that he had? The half Saiyan young man grew more and more frustrated as a burning question formed in his mind.

_'What the hell have I been doing all this time?'_

In the distance, Ca-Yin breathed heavily. He had instinctively obliterated the pink monster that had been trying to surround and consume him. In his rage he had strained his body considerably, and he had already taken far more damage than he had thought his body was capable of withstanding.

"I… I have to finish this now... " Ca-Yin uttered to himself. His glowing red eyes slowly dimming. Ca-Yin did all he could to calm himself. He couldn't afford to make any more mistakes so going berserk as he had just done moments ago was out of the question. He remembered that the man he had been facing earlier had been beaten down only to be brought back to his full strength once his allies had arrived. He couldn't allow such a thing to happen again. He couldn't afford to at this point. He would have to kill them all as quickly as possible, before they have a chance to recuperate. He turned to where the rest of his opponents waited, expecting to see them all still writhing in pain on the ground. Instead what he saw was the one called Goku, standing alone with his arms raised.

"That is… It can't be… !" Ca-Yin couldn't believe his eyes. "That is MY technique!"

* * *

_Unity Part 2_

* * *

_Moments earlier…_

Back at Mount Paozu, Chi Chi and her father, the Ox king, were returning home with groceries. These days money wasn't nearly as much of a problem for the Son family as it once had been. And on this particular day she had made sure to get enough to feed her boys and her lovely little granddaughter a gourmet meal. She had even come prepared for Uub, should he decided to join them for dinner after his training with Goku. The Ox king had come along to carry everything for her. Even at his age, he was still as strong as an Ox, they didn't call him the Ox king for no reason after all.

Chi Chi genuinely enjoyed feeding her family, it was the only thing she did for them that they openly appreciated and she loved seeing them happy. With Gohan as a great scholar and Goku back home far more frequently over the past few years, life was so much better these days.

Chi Chi smiled cheerfully as these thoughts passed through her mind. She turned to her father as she opened the door to her house.

"Thank you for helping me, Daddy. Now please, try not to strain yourself." She said with a cheerful smile "I'll go see if Videl would like to help me out in the kitchen."

"Okay, Chi Chi." Ox king replied as he went inside carrying a mountain of groceries.

Chi Chi approached the house next door that belonged to her son, Gohan and knocked at the door.

"Heyyy Videl! You home?" She shouted.

Inside, Piccolo had been trying to explain what was going on to Videl when Chi Chi's shouting suddenly interrupted. Videl could hear her but she couldn't help but keep staring at the Kaioshin's crystal ball as countless thoughts passed through her head.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Piccolo asked, slightly irritated.

Videl was still staring at the crystal ball, lost in thought. Never in her whole life had she seen Gohan get hurt like this. She had never had to see her husband, the love of her life, fight to the death this way. She couldn't help but be filled with worry. 'Gohan… earlier he… he wasn't getting ready to spar with Goten… he was getting ready to go fight this… this monster... ' The sight of Ca-Yin's demonic face sent chills down her spine. 'Why… why didn't you tell me…?' Videl thought back to the last time she had seen spoken to her husband. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she realized that he had in fact been trying to tell her something.

"Videl… are you okay… ?" Piccolo's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She replied wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Do you… want me to get the door for her…?" Piccolo asked with sweat forming on his brow. Chi Chi was still knocking at the door.

"No I'll do it, she deserves to know what's going on too." Videl replied, standing up.

"I… I don't know if that's a good idea. Actually, it may be best for us all to relocate to the lookout anyway." Piccolo said nervously, turning his attention to the two Kaioshin.

Sensing Piccolo's fear of the Earthling woman outside, Kibitokai chuckled to himself, "I suppose you're right Piccolo, I can have us all there in an instant."

Piccolo started towards Kibitokai, but suddenly stopped to turn to Videl.

"Have faith in him, Videl. He WILL make it back, I know it."

With those words Piccolo continued toward Kibitokai, and once he was near the two Kaioshin, the three of them vanished into a flash of blue light.

Videl sighed to herself as she opened the door for her mother in law.

* * *

Ca-Yin's eyes fiercely burned a glowing red as he charged at Goku with his fist cocked back, he intended to take him down with one devastating blow. But just as Ca-Yin had thrown his punch, someone appeared in between Goku and himself, blocking the attack. Goku could hardly believe his eyes as the shock wave from the blocked blow fiercely blew his hair back and sent pieces of the ground flying towards him.

It was his son, Gohan, at full strength once again.

"YOU! DAMN YOUUU! HOW DO YOU SCUM KEEP COMING BACK LIKE THIS?" Ca-Yin roared, unable to contain his anger as his eyes fiercely glowed red.

"Like I'd tell you!" Gohan smirked, his clear white colored aura exploding around him as he gestured for Ca-Yin to come.

Ca-Yin roared angrily as he charged Gohan and the two began to fiercely exchange blows.

'Come on Dad… the Genki Dama has to work… it has to!' Gohan thought to himself as he fought as hard as he could to buy time for his father to gather the energy for his attack.

* * *

_"Kaiou-sama... can you hear me?"_

The blue skinned deity had been watching the entire battle from the otherworld and had already guessed that Goku would be contacting him after seeing him raise his arms to use the technique he had taught him.

_"I hear you loud and clear Goku!" _King Kai replied. He was far more than a little excited to see that the greatest technique he had ever taught Goku may be used once again to save the entire universe.

_"Listen Kaiou-sama, I need you to contact Mr. Satan and ask him to convince the people of Earth to spare their energy with me just as they did against Majin Buu."_

_"Alright Goku, I'll try and get Enma and his underlings as well as the Namekians to pitch in too. A Genki Dama of the same strength that was able to completely obliterate a monster like Majin Buu should be able to do the same to this guy."_

_"Thanks, Kaiou-sama."_

With those words their telepathic link was cut off.

* * *

Hercule Satan sat alone in the room where just moments ago, he had wailed like an infant child in front of a crowded room filled with film producers, agents and people of that sort. He felt no shame for the tears that continued to stream down his face even now. He didn't care how this would affect his reputation, something that had meant everything to him for most of his life. He had offered the people that had witnessed his outburst no explanation whatsoever. He had merely asked to be left alone. So they had done as he wished. And now the man so many people in the world respected as the strongest man in the world sat alone, in a dimly lit room, whimpering as tears continued to stream down his face.

_"Mr. Satan? Mr. Satan! Can you hear me?"_

"…I-I told you g-guys to just leave me be!" Satan replied as he tried to wipe away his tears with his extravagant cape. His entire outfit was extravagant and not unlike that of a professional wrestler's.

Normally, the sight of a grown man crying like a child in such a costume would have been a ridiculous sight to see. But to the people who had witnessed Mr. Satan's breakdown, he was the world champion, the strongest man in the world. They merely sat just outside his room, hanging their heads as they wondered what could possibly be wrong with their champion.

"Mr. Satan we need your help! We need you to convince the Earthlings to lend us their power for the sake of protecting the universe again! Just as you did years ago to help Goku against Majin Buu."

Satan looked around, shocked. The voice wasn't coming from anyone around him.

"W-wait you're-... What about Buu? Is he okay? Is he still fighting that thing?" Satan replied, desperate to hear that his best friend was alright.

King Kai sighed _"I'm sorry… Buu… he… he fought bravely to the very end."_

Hercule Satan merely hung his head without saying a word.

"You see that's why we're asking for your help. There doesn't seem to be any other option left other than the attack that was able to completely obliterate Majin Buu years ago. But that can only be achieved with your help."

"I see… " Satan replied. He raised his head, a look of determination filled his teary eyes. "Alright then, you just make sure everyone on Earth can hear my voice with your magic stuff and I'll do the rest."

_"Alright, whenever you're ready."_

Without another word Mr. Satan burst out of the room.

* * *

At the top of a cliff in a barren mountainous region, Uub stood focusing himself completely on sensing the battle between his master and this new threat that was still a complete mystery to him. He had sensed Vegeta, Gohan and the others join Goku shortly after as well.

The sudden disappearance of Mr. Buu's ki sent chills down Uub's spine. Uub felt an odd sort of connection to Mr. Buu. After all, Mr. Buu had once been a part of the very being he was the reincarnation of. Uub had known for some time now that he wasn't exactly a normal human being. But what exactly he is, he couldn't say. It's not like he's of an alien race or something. He truly was one of a kind and in a way, it was lonely.

He had heard plenty about the battles that took place years ago against Majin Buu. And at times Uub had dreamt that he was Majin Buu himself, fighting Goku to the death and sadistically toying with Vegeta. Even destroying the Earth without a second thought. Sometimes he'd wake up in a cold sweat with only vague memories of a nightmare in which he had slaughtered Goku and Vegeta, laughing maniacally the entire time. These nightmares had begun to plague him more and more as he continued to grow stronger.

Over the past few years, Uub had come to respect Goku and his friends for what they were; heroes to the entire universe. More than anything he wanted to become just like them, by gaining the true power of the very same being he was a reincarnation of, he could become a great protector of the universe just like Goku. But he had also developed a fear of someday becoming like Majin Buu and putting everyone in danger again. Because of this he couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable around Mr. Buu. It wasn't entirely easy for Uub to come to terms with who he was to begin with, but with the nightmares that had been disturbing his sleep lately, he had begun to avoid Mr. Buu completely. But Uub knew without a doubt, that Mr. Buu was superior to him in terms of strength, and the fact that he was defeated in battle proved that Uub wouldn't have been of much help to Goku and the others.

"Dammit... " Uub uttered to himself clenching his fists.

"Heyyyahhh! Uub! Where's my Grandpa?"

Pan's cheerful voice interrupted Uub's thoughts and put him more at ease. He turned to her with a forced smile.

"I have some bad news Pan… Let's head back to your house, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

"Alright, people of Earth, listen up!" Satan shouted with all his might as he marched out of the building. Every person he passed simply watched their champion go by with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"My best friend, Buu... has been fighting a terrible monster in my stead. A monster even more terrifying than Cell. And he's… he lost his life for the sake of protecting you all… No… not just to protect you, but to protect me as well."

People all over the planet Earth could hear Hercule Satan's voice. No one had ever heard this much emotion in their champion's voice before.

"It's about time we all fought back... Every one of us! I need all of you to raise your hands to the sky and give every bit of your strength, every bit of your fighting spirit! Give it everything you've got! Let's show this monster what happens when you mess with the Earth! Let's kick his ass! ...All of us, together!" Satan shouted with tears in his eyes, raising his fists to the air.

The biggest fans of the world champion were the first to raise their hands to the air, witnessing their energy in the form of a glowing azure colored sphere emerge from within themselves and fly off into the sky. It left them feeling as if they had ran for miles, but that only made them feel like they really were fighting alongside their champion. With what strength they had left they cheered for their champion.

Others were skeptical at first, not fully willing to believe that their world champion was truly speaking to the entire world from the sky somehow, or thinking that this was all some pointless joke. But they had vague memories that they had done this once before and that gave some the feeling that they truly were needed to do this again. But for whatever reason, perhaps because of the faith in their hero everyone on Earth shared, eventually everyone raised their hands to the air.

Somehow, everyone on Earth had been united for a single cause within just a few minutes. Only one man in the universe could possibly unite the people of Earth in such a way;

Hercule Satan.

* * *

"Whoa! The Genki Dama!?" Krillin shouted, unable to contain his excitement.

"Whew... I was starting to worry, but there's no way the Genki Dama will lose!" Yamcha shouted equally as excited as his old friend.

"I hope you're right about that, Yamcha." Tenshinhan said in his usual serious tone. He was steeling himself, preparing himself to give everything he's got to help Goku.

'The Genki Dama? The technique Mr. Son uses to gather ki and spiritual energy to form an incredibly powerful attack... It's what was finally able to beat Majin Buu years ago... ' Marron thought to herself.

She was more than a little interested to see this technique with her own eyes considering it was considered by many to be the most powerful martial arts technique in existence. Perhaps even in the hands of a mere human it would possibly be able to bring down monsters like Majin Buu...

Everyone at the Unified Turtle-Crane martial arts school focused their ki, pushing it to the surface as they raised their hands to the air.

"Let's head to the lookout guys." Krillin said with sweat forming on his brow. "With Dende's help we should be able to give even more!"

"G-great idea Krillin!" Yamcha replied. The scar-faced bandit did his best to hide the fact that he was out of breath. He wasn't exactly in the best shape in terms of his training.

Tenshinhan merely nodded. He was just as exhausted as Yamcha but for a different reason. He had made sure to give as much of his strength as he could possibly spare.

The three martial arts masters took to the air heading for Kami's lookout, high in the sky. Marron followed as best as she could as well. It would be hard for the four of them to get there as exhausted as they were, but they were all extremely eager to help Goku as much as they possibly could.

Only the faith and admiration the people of Earth have for Hercule Satan could possibly match the faith and admiration these 3 martial arts masters have for their old friend, Son Goku.

* * *

"That's... my Gramp's voice!" Pan shouted with wide eyes as Mr. Satan's voice was heard throughout the entire world.

"This is just like back when... " Uub stopped himself mid-sentence.

'...back when he defeated... _me_...'

* * *

Boulders rose from the ground and shattered all around as Gohan furiously exchanged blows with Ca-Yin. With a devastating punch to his face, Gohan was sent flying several feet. Flipping himself in midair, he managed to stop himself using his ki alone. Blood slowly streamed down from his lower lip to his chin as he breathed heavily. He was doing all he could to keep Ca-Yin's attention on him, but he was beginning to get more than a little exhausted.

Ca-Yin charged at Gohan, infuriated at the mere fact that he was still breathing after having mocked him as he had.

Gohan readied himself to take Ca-Yin head on, charging back at him as well.

In the distance, Goten chewed on the senzu bean his older brother had left in his mouth. Feeling his strength return to him suddenly, he stood and quickly grabbed the sack of senzu beans Gohan had left in his care. Wasting no time, the half Saiyan young man rushed to his father's side.

"Dad! Take one hurry!" Goten called out to his father as he landed beside him.

With his arms still raised, Goku turned his attention to Goten who was offering him a senzu bean.

"Wait... the others..." Goku muttered, hesitant to take the bean.

"There's plenty just take it!" Goten shouted, urging his father to take it.

Goku nodded, accepting the senzu bean from his son. The moment he swallowed the senzu he felt his fatigued, battle worn muscles return to their full strength. His wounds were healed instantly, even the smallest cuts and bruises vanished completely from his skin. All of his strength had returned in an instant. A small smile formed on Goku's face.

The Genki Dama was able to completely obliterate Buu, and while Ca-Yin is even more powerful than Buu, his body doesn't have the same regenerative properties as the pink monster. In addition, Ca-Yin appeared to be quite fatigued after he had gone berserk earlier. Once again it seemed like winning this battle was more than possible.

"Goten, I'm counting on you to take care of Trunks and Vegeta. Gohan won't last much longer on his own against that guy."

"I know dad. Leave it to me!" Goten replied as he rushed off towards the Saiyan Prince and his son.

With his arms still raised Goku slowly ascended into the air, the sacred world's energy flowing into him from all around.

Goku's eyes widened as he suddenly felt a strange sensation.

Goku's mind drifted back to when King Kai had first explained how the Genki Dama works.

* * *

_"When performing the Genki Dama, the user gathers ki as well as spiritual energy from every living thing in their surroundings. People, animals, plants, every living thing in existence has spiritual energy. It's what makes them 'alive'. The user gathers both the ki and the spiritual energy into themselves. Normally absorbing a vast amount of foreign energy from an outside source into ones body would be extremely straining on the user, even more so than the Kaio-ken technique."_

_"Wow... Even more straining than the Kaio-ken technique...?" Goku frowned._

_King Kai nodded. "However, if the user is pure of heart, he can purify the energy within himself and form the absorbed spiritual energy into a purified sphere of spiritual energy, causing no strain on the body whatsoever. I believe this technique suits you perfectly, Goku."_

_"I sure hope so." Goku said with a smile "It really sounds like an amazing technique."_

_"This technique has the potential to be far more useful to you than even the Kaio-ken against the Saiyans. However, it takes great mental focus and if you are unable to control it properly... You may end up destroying the very same planet you're trying to protect."_

* * *

To this day, Goku had always been able to purify all forms of spiritual energy within himself because of the same pure heart that had allowed him to ride the _Kinto_'_un_ for years.

But Goku could tell there was something off about the energy he had gathered within himself for the Genki Dama this time. However, he continued to gather energy regardless of this odd sensation, this was no time to worry about anything other than defeating Ca-Yin after all.

Vegeta swallowed the senzu bean Goten had placed in his mouth. The instant the Saiyan Prince's strength had returned, he smashed his fist into the young half-Saiyan's gut.

"Why the hell didn't you do that damned fusion technique?" Vegeta yelled angrily as he grabbed Goten by the collar of his torn shirt.

Goten looked away and made no reply.

"This is no time to be acting like proud fools, understand?"

"...you're one to talk, Vegeta." Goten replied smugly with a glare.

The remark from the boy caught Vegeta off guard, allowing Goten to shrug out of his grip.

"Ugh... " Vegeta turned away from Goten in disgust. The Saiyan Prince channeled his anger into transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 as he tried his best to contain himself from smashing the boy's face in.

"A lot of people are counting on you... your father, your brother... the Earth... the entire universe is counting on you right now. I hope you can get that through that thick head of yours." With those words Vegeta flew off at full speed to join the fight.

Goten turned to Trunks who had landed near his father. As he kneeled beside Trunks and placed a senzu bean in his mouth, Goten reflected on Vegeta's words.

It was true that Gotenks would have been a great help to everyone. And it wasn't just his father and brother depending on him right now, everyone on Earth was depending on him... even... _her_...

Maybe if he and Trunks had fused right at the start, his father and brother wouldn't have had to get hurt like they did. And maybe... maybe Mr. Buu would still be alive right now too. A sudden wave of guilt and remorse struck Goten like a slap in the face.

"Dammit... I'm such an idiot..." Goten uttered to himself as Trunks started to come to.

Trunks looked up at his childhood friend wondering if he had really been the one that had given him a senzu bean.

"Goten... You... ?"

"One last time..." Goten interrupted.

"What... ?"

"Fuse with me... one last time!"

* * *

_Dragon Ball A-Z_

_Finally back after a long break! The battle against Ca-Yin is approaching its climax!_

_Will Gohan and the others be able to protect Goku long enough for him to gather enough energy for the Genki Dama? Will the Genki Dama be enough to defeat Ca-Yin?_

_Next chapter coming very soon!  
_

_'Til next time!_  
_-Cane_


	10. Unity Part 3

Ca-Yin's eyes fiercely glowed red as he smashed his fist into Gohan's face. The impact of the blow caused the ground to crumble and rise around them as Gohan did his best to stand firm.

'D-damn it, I can't take much more of this!' Gohan thought to himself as he forced himself to fight on regardless of the fact that it was a struggle to even remain conscious after such a blow.

Thoughts of his family back on Earth feeding his will to fight, Gohan charged at Ca-Yin preparing to exchange blows once more.

'Dad... the Genki Dama has to work... it has to...!'

"You think I don't know what you're trying to do? YOU MAGGOT!" Ca-Yin's eyes glowed fiercely as he struck Gohan square in the face with his knee. Gohan blanked out for a moment, blood spewing from his nose. His vision was blurred as he watched Ca-Yin vanish with a blue flash of light.

"N-no! Dammit!" Gohan shouted.

There was no way he could make it in time to stop Ca-Yin from getting to his father.

Goku's eyes widened with surprise as Ca-Yin appeared before him instantaneously with his fist cocked back.

"DIE YOU WORM!" Ca-Yin shouted angrily as he threw a devastating punch that could easily take down Goku in his current state.

_THWACK!_

Rather than smashing into Goku's face, Ca-Yin's fist met with the palm of a white gloved hand.

Vegeta's Super Saiyan 3 aura exploded around him as he struggled to stand his ground, taking the full impact of Ca-Yin's blow.

"Did you forget about me, fool?" The Saiyan Prince said with a smirk.

* * *

_Unity Part 3_

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ca-Yin roared as he threw a devastating punch with his one free hand. The Saiyan Prince gritted his teeth as he caught the mighty Shin-jin's other fist as well. It took all of Vegeta's strength, but he kept himself from being pushed back, regardless of how great the impact of Ca-Yin's blow was.

'So this monster really did tire and weaken after all that. Kakarott... You'd better hurry!' Vegeta thought to himself with a strained grin.

With a firm grip on Ca-Yin's fists, Vegeta propelled himself forward with as much force as he could, determined to push Ca-Yin as far away from Goku as he could manage. Ca-Yin was momentarily caught off guard by the sudden push, and was forced back for quite a distance before he angrily smashed his knee into the Saiyan Prince's gut, forcing him to lose his grip on him. With Vegeta bowled over in mid-air, Ca-Yin spun himself around to swiftly kick the Saiyan Prince in the ribs sending him flying.

With Vegeta out of the way, Ca-Yin angrily turned his attention back to Goku as he charged at him once again.

"NOW YOU'RE MINE!" The mighty Shin-jin roared with a malicious grin.

Suddenly a ring of golden energy appeared around Ca-Yin just as he was going to reach Goku. With incredible speed, the ring contracted around his arms, squeezing him tightly and holding him in place.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Ca-Yin roared angrily.

"Hehe..." A pair of voices could be heard snickering in sync behind the mighty Shin-jin.

Ca-Yin turned to see a young man dressed in a strange black and gold vest and white pants. His hair and face resembled the other two so called "Super Saiyan 3" Ca-Yin had already faced, but who was this new foe? And where had he come from?

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The mighty Shin-jin shouted angrily.

The young man smirked arrogantly, as if he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to introduce himself.

"Who am I you ask? I am the grim reaper of justice! I am Gotenks!" The fusion of Goten and Trunks proudly stated. "And your time is up! You bastard!" Gotenks shouted dramatically, pointing his index finger at Ca-Yin.

Ca-Yin's frustration was growing to no end. So many nuisances were getting in his way, and this cocky new warrior especially annoyed him. The mighty Shin-jin roared angrily as he tore his way out of the ring of energy, only for three other rings to take its place.

"Whoa now, I'm not done yet so you just wait there a second." Gotenks said with a chuckle.

"I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Ca-Yin roared angrily with an even further distorted voice as he shattered the three energy rings that had bound him.

Appearing instantaneously in front of Gotenks, Ca-Yin sent him plummeting to the ground below with a devastating punch.

"DIE MAGGOT! DIE!" Ca-Yin shouted angrily as he fired a barrage of ki blasts.

Below, Gotenks was unable to move as he watched countless black spheres of energy rain down on him.

"Oh shit..." Gotenks uttered to himself. Shielding himself behind his forearms, he braced himself for the impact, but it never came. Gotenks looked up to see Gohan standing over him, swatting away as many of Ca-Yin's blasts as he could and shielding him with his own body.

"Don't just sit there! Get a move on!" Gohan shouted at the fused young man with a strained voice.

"R-right!" Gotenks replied as he hurried away.

Above them, Ca-Yin furiously fired volley after volley of ki blasts, unaware of the fact that the Saiyan Prince was creeping up behind him. With a devastating kick to Ca-Yin's jaw, Vegeta sent the mighty Shin-jin flying, stopping the barrage of ki blasts.

"You were a fool to take your eyes off me!" Vegeta shouted as he charged after the mighty Shin-jin with his fist cocked back. Still in mid-air, Ca-Yin flipped to right himself.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Ca-Yin shouted furiously as he charged back at Vegeta.

As the two warriors fiercely exchanged blows, Gohan approached Gotenks. "Listen, the three of us have to surround my dad. We've been lucky so far, but this guy can teleport anywhere he wants to in an instant. We can't afford to let him stop my dad from finishing the Genki Dama, it's our only chance against this guy. Got it?"

Gotenks merely nodded in response with a slightly perplexed look on his face.

"None of us can handle this guy on our own so don't even try it. We'll have to back each other up as we defend my dad."

"Right!" Gotenks exclaimed as his golden Super Saiyan 3 aura exploded around him.

"Alright let's go!" Gohan commanded, his voice filled with determination. And with those words the two of them rushed to where Vegeta and Ca-Yin were still going blow for blow.

It took everything Vegeta had to keep up with the mighty Shin-jin, but he stood his ground.

Ca-Yin grew more and more irritated, and as his anger grew, so did his strength. Catching one of Vegeta's fists in the palm of his hand, he twisted the Saiyan Prince's arm and smashed his knee into his ribs. Blood and saliva spewed from Vegeta's mouth. Pulling in Vegeta by his arm, Ca-Yin elbowed him in the face causing him to blank out for a moment.

'D-dammit...!' Vegeta's vision was blurred but he was still fully aware that Ca-Yin was gathering energy into the palm of his hand. He intended to finish him off with the next attack.

"No you don't!" Gotenks shouted as he sent a devastating kick to Ca-Yin's face, causing him to stagger slightly while Gohan came from above hammering the mighty Shin-jin towards the ground.

Ca-Yin flipped to right himself while still in mid-air, but the moment he looked up he noticed he was surrounded by odd, ghost looking versions of Gotenks.

"Heya dumbass!" One of the ghosts teased in an oddly high pitched voice.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ca-Yin shouted angrily as he charged at the ghost, throwing a devastating punch square into its face without a second thought. But the moment he made contact, the ghost erupted into an enormous explosion that completely engulfed him.

Ca-Yin growled as the dust cleared around him, revealing that he had taken little to no damage.

"Hahaha! You really are a dumbass, dumbass!" The ghosts teased in unison.

Ca-Yin looked up to see Goku now surrounded by the trio of Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks.

"This was... a distraction...!?" Ca-Yin growled to himself. Relaxing his muscles, he did his best to calm himself.

"I need to keep my wits about me..." Ca-Yin uttered to himself. 'They seem to see the Genki Dama as their last resort. I want to avoid using IT if I can... but if I must...'

"We're gonna kick yer ass! We're gonna kick yer ass!" The ghosts playfully chanted.

Ca-Yin's eye twitched. The ghosts were irritating him but he willed himself to stay calm.

"...so be it!" Ca-Yin audibly uttered to himself. With his dark aura exploding around him, Ca-Yin charged toward Goku and the others with incredible speed.

"H-hey not so fast!..." The ghosts called out to him as they followed suit. Ca-Yin spun around to face the ghosts, firing several ki blasts with one swipe of his arm, causing each of the ghosts to explode on impact.

With a satisfied grin, Ca-Yin turned to face Goku and the others. The trio of Gohan, Gotenks, and Vegeta braced themselves to take the mighty Shin-jin on.

The mighty Shin-jin cocked his fist back, seemingly intending to attack Gohan. The half Saiyan braced himself, raising his forearm to block the attack, but the blow never came. Instead, Ca-Yin appeared beside Gotenks with a blue flash of light, grabbing the fused young man by the throat.

"You... you're the weakest link here." Ca-Yin said with a smirk. Vegeta turned to attack Ca-Yin, but the mighty Shin-jin threw Gotenks at the Saiyan Prince with incredible force, stopping him in his tracks. Gohan charged at Ca-Yin next. With azure colored energy at the ready in his cupped hands, he fired a Kamehameha at the mighty Shin-jin at point blank range.

In an instant, Ca-Yin appeared behind the half-Saiyan with a devious grin as he wrapped his arms around his neck, locking him into a tight choke hold.

"What of your little plans now, eh?" Ca-Yin grinned maliciously as he squeezed Gohan's neck tightly, not allowing a single breath of air to reach his lungs. Gohan's vision blurred as his consciousness began to fade.

"Bastard!" Vegeta shouted, his Super Saiyan 3 aura flared around him as he prepared to attack.

"I'll snap his neck if you come any closer." Ca-Yin threatened. "And you..." He growled, glaring in Goku's direction. "Unless you want this man here to die, you'll release all of the energy you've gathered now."

"D-dammit... !" Goku uttered to himself.

"You fool... " Vegeta chuckled.

"What's that?" Ca-Yin replied with a perplexed look.

"What the hell makes you think... I give a damn about him!" The Saiyan Prince shouted as he charged at Ca-Yin.

"WHAT!?" Ca-Yin's surprise caused him to lose focus for only a moment, but a moment was all Gohan needed to regain enough of his bearings to emit an explosive wave of energy around himself powerful enough to knock back Ca-Yin and free himself.

Now free, Gohan rushed out of the way as Vegeta's body began to glow in a brilliant golden light.

Ca-Yin's eyes widened as three golden rings appeared, binding him in place. With a roar he broke free in an instant, determined to shield himself from the Saiyan Prince's most powerful attack. The moment Ca-Yin was free, Gotenks appeared behind him, forcing his arms into a full nelson as Vegeta struck him dead center of the hole that had been formed earlier by the combined efforts of Goku and the Saiyan Prince.

"Weakest... link, huh!?" Gotenks whispered in a strained voice as he struggled to hold Ca-Yin in place.

"DAMMMN YOUUU!" Ca-Yin furiously cried out as Vegeta's punch erupted into an enormous golden Oozaru that rammed into Ca-Yin with a furious explosion.

Goten and Trunks fell unconscious from the enormous cloud of smoke caused by the explosion in their separate bodies.

Having exhausted all of his strength in his last attack, Vegeta reverted back to his normal state and fell to the ground as well.

Above them, the enormous sphere being held up by Goku's hands suddenly multiplied many times over in volume as countless spheres of energy swirled into it with incredible speed.

Goku's eyes widened with amazement as he beheld the incredible power of the spirit of the people of Earth once again.

Gohan looked at his father in awe.

"Dad... " Gohan was astounded at the sight of the enormous sphere of energy. It was his first time witnessing a Genki Dama of such an incredible amount of energy firsthand.

"It's ready!" Goku exclaimed with a smile.

* * *

Back on Earth, everyone; man, woman, and child, cheered for their champion.

Hercule Satan, the world champion with the devil's charisma himself, did his best to hide how exhausted he was. Holding his victory pose, he sniffed up a drop of snot that had begun to drip its way out of his nose.

Surrounded by his adoring fans, the world champion looked up to the sky with a grin.

_'Kick his ass, Mr. Goku!'_

* * *

Putting two fingers to his forehead, Goku disappeared, reappearing instantaneously above the enormous Genki Dama sphere.

"HAAA!" Goku shouted as he took his Super Saiyan 3 form. His golden aura fiercely exploding out of him as he pushed the enormous sphere of energy at Ca-Yin with incredible force.

As the clouds of smoke dissipated around him, Ca-Yin regained his bearings just in time to see the enormous ball of energy just in front of him.

"D-dammittt!" Ca-Yin's eyes widened as he came face to face with the great sphere of energy. Catching it with his bare hands, Ca-Yin gritted his teeth, his dark aura exploding around him as he held the Genki Dama at bay.

"Kame... Hame... " Gohan began to gather ki into his cupped hands in the form of an azure colored light.

"HAAA!" Gohan shouted, firing an enormous Kamehameha at the Genki Dama sphere, adding to the amount of force being pushed down onto Ca-Yin.

The mighty Shin-jin was being forced back further and further. His tattered and worn boots dug into the dirt as an enormous crater formed around him. Boulders rose from the ground only to be instantly disintegrated by the sheer power of the Genki Dama sphere.

From a distance Vegeta watched the mighty Shin-jin struggle against the immense power of the Genki Dama.

"It's... working! Kakarott you bastard... you've done it again!" The Saiyan Prince chuckled to himself.

"GOOO!" Goku shouted as he pushed the ball with even more strength.

The Genki Dama seemed to engulf Ca-Yin, sinking into the earth of the sacred world.

The battle against Ca-Yin was finally over...

Or so it seemed...

"HAHAHAHA!" A highly distorted laugh echoed throughout the area.

"YOU FOOLS... YOU THINK YOU'VE WON!?" Ca-Yin's demonic voice echoed in everyone's minds, completely wiping the hopeful expressions from their faces.

"LET ME SHOW YOU... WHY I ALONE... AM FIT TO RULE THIS UNIVERSE AS ITS GOD!"

"I-impossible!" Vegeta uttered to himself in shock.

"YOU THOUGHT MY OWN TECHNIQUE COULD DESTROY ME!?"

Goku's eyes widened in shock. "The Genki Dama is... _his_ technique!?"

"Watch closely... THIS is the proper way to use the Genki Dama!" The mighty Shin-jin shouted with a malicious grin.

Holding the enormous sphere of energy at bay with his bare hands, Ca-Yin roared as he began to absorb the purified energy into himself. The mighty Shin-jin laughed demonically as he tainted the spiritual energy Goku had purified inside his body. The once bright, azure colored energy around Ca-Yin began to gradually fade into a pitch black color, devoid of any light.

"Stop Gohan, that's enough." Goku spoke calmly as he putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Gohan stopped the stream of energy that he had been continually firing at Ca-Yin and turned to his father with a questioning look.

"Just leave this to me." Goku's eyes filled with determination as he turned to set his sights on Ca-Yin, putting two fingers to his forehead.

"But dad... " Gohan started, only to see his father disappear instaneously.

"HOW RICH!" Ca-Yin laughed demonically "Your very own trump card will be your undoing!"

"You're wrong."

"...WHAT!?" Ca-Yin turned to see Goku beside him inside the enormous sphere of energy.

"YOU... !"

"This ends NOW!" Goku shouted as he began gathering energy from the enormous Genki Dama sphere into his own body as well. His Super Saiyan 3 form glowed with a bright azure light as the purified energy rushed into his body.

"Impossible! How can you be..." Ca-Yin shouted.

'No... It doesn't matter. There's no way that he's more proficient with this aspect of the Genki Dama than I am. And besides, I had a headstart gathering energy from this enormous sphere of energy.' The mighty Shin-jin reassured himself, a malicious grin forming on his face.

* * *

From the outside, the once purified sphere of energy almost looked like a Yin Yang symbol. Half of it glowed with a bright azure light, the other a pitch black darkness devoid of any light whatsoever.

"Father... " Gohan watched in awe as his father once again tried the impossible. It was something that never ceased to amaze him no matter how many times he witnessed it.

Equally in awe and barely able to stand, Vegeta watched the struggle from afar. "Finish him, Kakarott!" The Saiyan Prince uttered to himself with a hopeful smile on his usually stern and serious face.

"Do it, Dad!... " Goten was unable to contain his excitement despite the fact that it was a struggle to even remain conscious.

'Goten's dad is... really amazing!' Trunks thought to himself. The son of the Saiyan Prince was in just as a bad a state as his childhood friend, but he couldn't help but recall how much Goku had amazed him back when he first witnessed him transform into a Super Saiyan 3 to stop Majin Buu from attacking West City. Back then he had thought of Goten's dad as a weakling compared to his own father, but he had been proven completely and utterly wrong about that the moment Goku had shown everyone the next level of Super Saiyan. And now here he was again, doing something just as, if not even more remarkable.

* * *

'D-dammit... My body feels like it's going to give in at any second...' Goku thought to himself as the azure light of the Genki Dama's energy swirled around and flowed into him.

"_I am... Beyond this pain..._ " Goku uttered to himself in a strained voice. His eyes, skin and hair radiating with the intensity of the immense energy within him. Still uttering to himself in a strained voice, Goku glared angrily at Ca-Yin "If I don't stop this guy here and now..."

"What's the matter...?" Ca-Yin smugly asked in a strained voice. "Is this aspect of the Genki Dama too much for you?" A strained grin slowly formed on the mighty Shin-jin's face.

"_If I don't stop him..._ " Goku's voice deepened and distorted the more energy he absorbed.

"_IF I DON'T..._" Goku shouted through gritted teeth "_... THEN WHO WILL!?_" Goku's distorted voice echoed in everyone's minds. The immense ki inside him exploded around him in a brilliant azure light as he charged toward Ca-Yin.

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME! I AM THE ONE RIGHTFUL GOD!" Ca-Yin roared, his pitch black void of dark energy exploding around him as he charged toward Goku as well.

The ground beneath them completely disintegrated due to the sheer power they used to charge at one another.

_KURRRACKKK!_

The two warriors collided with immeasurable force. Cracks began to form that stretched throughout the entirety of the Sacred world as the two of them ferociously exchanged blows.

Bone and sinew clashed with immeasurable speed and power. There was little to no technique involved in their ferocious exchange of blows. Behind every blow there was little more than pure instinctive ferocity and brutality.

Dark clouds began to form, swirling about and darkening the sky. Lightning struck all around, scarring the surface of the sacred world.

Goku and Ca-Yin ascended further away from the surface of the sacred world as they continued to brutally exchange blows. Once they were far above the clouds, they found themselves surrounded by the vast amount of stars in the outer space of the afterlife.

This would be the setting for the end of their fierce battle.

At the edge of the sacred world's atmosphere, both warriors stopped their fierce exchange of blows for a moment. Glaring at each other as the aura of the immense ki they had absorbed swirled around them. It was a moment that would have seemed instantaneous to a normal human being's eyes, but to Goku and Ca-Yin, time had seemed to slow down to the point that this moment seemed to last ages.

With a roar the two warriors charged at each other once again, one surrounded in a brilliant azure light, the other in a pitch black darkness, darker than the cold vacuum of outer space.

Charging at Goku with his fist cocked back, Ca-Yin throw a devastating punch that could have destroyed a planet many times over. Catching the mighty Shin-jin's fist in the palm of his hand, Goku countered with a devastating punch of his own, which Ca-Yin caught with his free hand. Fueled by the immense power of the Genki Dama they had absorbed, the two warriors challenged one another's strength in a game of mercy.

To the others down on the surface, their struggle lit up half the sky like a sun, the other darkened the sky to a pitch black. With the sheer power they put into their struggle, they shook the sacred planet to its very core. They could only watch from the surface of the sacred world with mixed expressions of both awe and fear.

Growing increasingly frustrated with just how well his opponent was putting up a fight, Ca-Yin attempted to smash his knee into Goku's abdomen with all of his might, but the blow met with the Saiyan's own knee instead. Further irritated, Ca-Yin pulled back his body, and with his hands still locked with Goku's, Ca-Yin pulled him in. With incredible force, Ca-Yin brutally smashed his forehead into Goku's.

Goku's grip loosened for a moment, but he quickly regained his bearings and countered with a devastating headbutt of his own, smashing his forehead into Ca-Yin's.

Blood streamed down their faces as they both glared into each others eyes. Neither warrior was ready to call it quits just yet. Both pulled back their heads once again, and simultaneously slammed their heads into each other with even greater force.

What seemed like cracks began to form on their faces and as they continued to repeatedly slam their heads into one another, these cracks in what appeared to be an extremely dense sort of "ki skin" shattered only to reveal another layer underneath.

Ca-Yin's vision began to blur. He had taken and withstood an incredible amount of damage even prior to this exchange. Breathing heavily, he began to realize that the straining effects of both his Super Kaio-ken and absorbing the Genki Dama had taken quite a toll on him.

Goku however, had been restored with a Senzu. Despite the incredible strain he too was experiencing by containing the energy of the Genki Dama within himself as a Super Saiyan 3, Goku didn't let up. Pulling himself back once again, he slammed his head into Ca-Yin's forehead with incredible force.

With blood streaming down his cracking face, Ca-Yin staggered in a daze. Goku pulled back and slammed his head into Ca-Yin again, this time smashing his forehead into the mighty Shin-jin's temple.

Ca-Yin's body went a bit limp in Goku's grip as his eyes rolled back.

_'I... I can't lose... '_

Goku pulled back again, keeping a firm grip on Ca-Yin as he prepared another devastating headbutt.

_'...I am... The one true ...God... '_

With devastating force, Goku slammed his forehead into Ca-Yin's face. Blood spewing from his nose, Ca-Yin's consciousness began to fade.

Releasing his grip on Ca-Yin, Goku threw a barrage of devastating body blows, finishing with a ferocious punch to the Shin-jin's face, blowing Ca-Yin back with incredible force.

Overflowing with energy, Goku clenched his fist tightly, focusing all of the energy within himself into it. Azure lightning gathered around his fist and his body began to glow an even more intense azure light.

As he focused his energy, Goku's pupils returned to his eyes. His eyes weren't the usual turquoise green color of a Super Saiyan 3's eyes. Instead, his irises intensely glowed azure blue.

With his overflowing energy swirling around him, Goku glared at Ca-Yin with gritted teeth. Time seemed to stand still for him for a moment once again as memories that were not his own flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Ah-bel... But this seems to be the only way to free you from what you've become... " _

_"You would kill your own 'brother' Ca-Yin!?" A demonically distorted voice responded with a chuckle._

_"... "_

_"Good... You're finally taking this seriously. That's what I wanna see!"_

* * *

This feeling of overflowing energy suddenly felt nostalgic to Goku. As if something eerily familiar had once taken place in the distant past.

But now wasn't the time to be worrying about such things. With eyes filled with determination and righteous anger, Goku set his sights on Ca-Yin who had recovered from his last attack.

The mighty Shin-jin breathed heavily. No longer able to contain the energy he had gathered, the tainted Genki Dama energy flowed out of him making the space behind him appear discolored.

Gathering his remaining energy into the palm of his hand, Ca-Yin was barely able to utter the words, "Shin Gekiretsu... "

With incredible speed Goku charged at Ca-Yin before he could finish gathering energy for his attack.

Goku's body glowed intensely, making him appear to be a silhouette of pure light as he threw a fierce punch that erupted into an enormous azure colored dragon made up of all the purified Genki Dama energy he had left within himself.

The azure colored Dragon was large enough that even the others still on the surface of the sacred planet could see it from below. With wide eyes they watched as Son Goku did the impossible once again.

Azure lightning flickered all around the mighty Dragon as it prepared to strike at Ca-Yin.

"N-NO!" Ca-Yin shouted in despair at the sight of the enormous dragon. "I CAN'T DIE HERE!" The mighty Shin-jin cried out as he fired his enormous beam of energy with all his remaining strength.

The wrathful dragon plowed through the dark colored beam of energy as if it were nothing at all, striking at Ca-Yin dead center in his chest.

"NNNOOOO!" The mighty Shin-jin cried out in despair as the Dragon's enormous fangs devoured him. The sight of Goku in the form of a silhouette of pure light slamming his fist into the hole in his chest being the last thing he saw before erupting into an enormous explosion that lit up the sacred world even more than the Taio-ken technique ever had.

Gohan, Vegeta and the others shielded their eyes from the intense light as Ca-Yin's body shattered and crumbled to pieces until it was reduced to nothingness.

Having exhausted all of his strength, Goku's body ceased to glow and his hair reverted back to it's normal length and black color. His ki skin, breaking off of him in fragments, shimmered in the sunlight making what appeared to be a majestic trail of sparkles as an exhausted Goku fell to the surface of the sacred world.

The image of a man that looked oddly familiar suddenly appeared in Goku's mind as he began to lose consciousness. A man with wildly spikey brown hair and pointed ears. He wore a blue tunic with earrings and an orange sash around his waist, just like Kaioshin's. His pale blue eyes were filled with sorrow.

_"I'm... Sorry..."_ The man's voice echoed in Goku's mind as his consciousness faded.

Dreams of memories that were not his own flooded into his subconscious as the Saiyan hero from Earth closed his weary eyes...

* * *

_Dragon Ball A-Z_

_Hope you all enjoyed the battle against Ca-Yin. It was especially hard to write the last parts of the fight because of how little dialogue was involved. I tried to portray it as I see it in my head as best I could, but I think I may be losing my touch at writing fights(and writing in general)._

_Some of you may have wanted the fight against Ca-Yin to be longer, but I viewed him more as the villain that sort of sets up an even bigger villain. In a way, he's sorta like the Raditz of my story. Although... He's really grown on me xD_

_As you may have guessed from how this chapter ended, the next chapter will be the long awaited backstory of Ca-Yin. So there's still more of Ca-Yin to come!_

_'Till next time!_  
_- Cane_


	11. Final Chapter

_Dragon Ball A-Z  
(WARNING: This chapter is rated M for Mature by the ESRB)_

* * *

_The Final Chapter_

* * *

I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. I'm really busy with work these days and with Battle of the Gods out now, I no longer feel the need to write a sequel to DBZ. On top of that, I feel as though the quality of my writing has greatly decreased with my last few chapters.

This was my first fanfic ever and I'm sad to see it end like this.

And I'd hate to leave you all hanging so I will reveal everything I had planned for DBA-Z.

As you all may have guessed, the prologue with "Evil Goku" happens shortly after the fight with Ca-Yin. But who could beat Goku now that he's turned evil? This is DB, so the hero pretty much has to be Goku right? But if he's the villain this time around... then the answer is clear.

He blows himself up.

Things I had planned to eventually include:

First of all, if you were wondering what made Goku evil. When Goku and Ca-Yin were headbutting the crap out of each other last chapter, a lot of blood got exchanged. Turns out Ca-Yin had an evil STD that is contracted through blood. So yes, Goku caught _evil_ AIDS.

The child of Pan and Uub traveling to the past to prevent himself from ever being born. Why? Simple, he's an emo teenager.

A Goten and Marron pairing. Marron would eventually become a villain. Why? Because all women are evil deep down. Once she kills Trunks, Goten realizes how much he loved his BFF and goes SSJ9001. After killing Marron, Trunks is revived and a whole lot of GotenxTrunks yaoi ensues.

Also:

Vegeta eventually dies and gets to keep his body. In the afterlife with Goku, the prince of all Saiyans realizes how much he loves his former rival. After singing Whitney Houston's I will always love you to his dearest Kakarott, more yaoi happens. However, Vegeta never catches Goku's evil AIDS. Why? Expandable and durable condoms made of the same material in Saiyan armor/clothing. They expand to almost ANY size. Remember, safety first guys.

Chi-Chi and Bulma eventually start to feel lonely without their husbands. During one of Chi-Chi's visits, Bulma starts to feel like experimenting. Tons of hot old lady on old lady action ensues. Videl and Gohan eventually join them and despite the mother and son incest involved, they all manage to have a whole lot of fun together. Yamcha eventually joins them as well. Why? The poor guy doesn't get much of a break in most fanfictions(lookin at you BOD) so he deserves it, right?

Also, Goku becomes a multiversal God and can kick any incarnation of Superman's ass. (Screw you ScrewAttack. Pun intended herp derp)

The End

* * *

_Best fanfic ever amiright?_

_Published within the last few minutes of April 1st, 2013. (At least in PST ...teehee!)_  
_Till next time!_  
_-Cane_


End file.
